The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the Relic
by skyy1865
Summary: The town of Elmore has discovered a mysterious ancient Relic. Gumball has his suspicions about it and soon his suspicions are correct. Now his life and his family's life is on the line. Introducing some of my OC.
1. Family Trip

**Ch. 1 The Family Trip**

* * *

><p>It is always a sunny day in the small town of Elmore. The sun shining down and its' rays warm the streets. In a small blue house in a suburban neighborhood lived a peculiar family. I wouldn't call them your average normal type of family. This family was very strange indeed. Let us take a look into the life of a young boy who will surley have his normal life turned upside down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Gumball." a voice said. Gumball turned from his desk and looked into the doorway. His little sister, Anais was standing there. "I have a question to ask of you." she said.<p>

"Sure, what is it?" Gumball asked. Anais rubbed her arm. She seemed to hesitate on what she wanted to say.

"Well... I won't tell you unless you promise me to answer me truthfully." she said. Gumball smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise." Gumball said. Anais looked relieved, then took a deep breath.

"Gumball... would you do anything to protect us?" she asked. Gumball was surprised.

"Why the sudden question?" Gumball obliviously asked. Anais shook her head with a sigh.

"Please big brother... I just want to know." Anais said. GUmball stood up proudly.

"Of course I would! I was there for you when we were getting Daisy back." Gumball said.

"I forced you to get her back." Anais said with a frown.

"Oh right." Gumball said.

"Anyway, Daisy isn't important. But I would you still be there for us?" she asked desperatly. Gumball put a hand to his chest.

"Of course." he smiled. Anais smiled and walked away. Gumball raised an eyebrow and turned to his friend, Darwin. "Hey Darwin... isn't Anais acting a bit weird lately?" Darwin looked from his book he was reading upside down. He thought about it.

"Not really." Darwin said with a shrug.

"Kids, come on down. It's family meeting time!" their mother called from downstairs. Gumball slumped.

"Not another one..." Gumball sighed.

"Aww, come on dude. It's not that bad." Darwin said.

"The last time we had one was a complete disaster." Gumball said.

"Gumball, Darwin! Come on down right now!" Their mother said.

* * *

><p>The three Watterson siblings sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Sitting on the sofa were their parents, Nicole and Richard Watterson.<p>

"Kids, your father and I have some news." Nicole said.

"Do I get my college degree?" Anais spoke up.

"Are we finally running a charity fund?" Darwin asked sparkly eyed.

"Do I finally get my pony?" Gumball asked hopefull. Anais and Darwin laughed at him. Nicole silenced them.

"None of those." Nicole said. "We are all invited toa special evening at the Elmore Museum. Apparently, an archeologist found an ancient Relic near the town. And the mayor invited everyone in Elmore to come see it." Darwin and Anais exchanged excited glances. Gumball looked in disbeliefe.

'WHAT! That is it? To go to a museum that the mayor himself is hosting, just to see some rock!" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Nicole said bluntly.

"Well count me out." Gumball said turning his back to them. Nicole put her hands on her hips and grumbled.

"Gumball, we are going to that museum event, whether you like it or not. And you are coming with us." Nicole said. Gumball thought on this. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine..." Gumball said. Nicole clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Wonderful! Now everyone in the ca-" she was cut off by Richard who had jumped up.

"SHOTGUN!" he shouted. He ran through the door, leaving a massive self print and then crashing through the car passenger window. He peekd out from it and looked both ways, as if someone was going to try and steal the seat from him. Nicole facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The Wattersons arrived at the museum. They looked all around the place, admireing the exhibits. When Gumball and Darwin reached the dinosaur exhibit, they looked up at a massvie boney T-Rex.<p>

"Reminds me of Tina." Darwin said with a chuckle.

"Tina should be proud that her ancestors are being displayed in honor of their prehistoric ways." Gumball said.

"I shouldn't..." a booming voice said. Their hearts stopped for a second. Turning, they looked up at the looming figure of Tina T-Rex .

"O-oh... hey Tina..." Gumball nervously greeted.

"My ancestors aren't being displayed in honor. They are here for people's entertainment. It's insulting..." Tina glumly said. Gumball felt bad for her.

"Well... err... gotta go!" Gumball said. The boys zipped off.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin stood next to their family. The crowd had gathered around a small container. It was covered by a red curtian. A man in a tuxedo stood up on stage and held a nicrophone.<p>

"Attention ladies and gentlmen of Elmore!" he shouted into the mic. Gumball had to cover his ears from the screech. "The moment you all have been waiting for!" The curtian rose and there in the spotlight sat an old piece of yellow stone. It glowed in the light and the the strange symbols on it were glowing more then the body. The Relic sat on a small red pillow. Everyone oohed and aahed. Gumball wasn't however. He stared on at the Relic. It seemd to be... calling to him. He felt the room go cold. He shivered,

'Why am I cold?' he thought to himself. He looked back at the Relic and the chill came back. 'Wait... it's not cold... there is something strange about the Relic.' Gumball shrugged it off, but the chilll stayed there.

"Hey Gumball." a voice said. Gumball's heart rose when he recognized the voice. He turned, looking love struck. There stood the most beautiful creature to him. Penny Fitzgerald.

"H-hey Penny." Gumball stuttered. Penny was with her family. Her baby sister was crying because she wanted to go see the dinosaurs.

"Oh, don't mind them." Penny said with a smile. Gumball fidgeted.

"A-are you here to see the Relic?" Gubmall asked. Penny shook her head.

"No. I was dragged along to the museum." she said. Gumball was about to reply, but then he was hit with the chill again. He shivered and looked around. "Are... you okay?" Penny asked noticing.

"N-n-not quite. I think there is something wrong with the Relic. Something about it is giving me the chills. Litterly." Gumball said.

"Penny, time to go!" her mother called to her.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around Gumball." Penny said. She waved and walked away with her family. Gumball sighed.

"Kids, it is time to go now. We have been here long enough." Nicole said. The Wattersons packed themselves into the car and drove back home.

* * *

><p>That night, Gumball couldn't sleep. The Relic kept appearing in his head.<p>

'What is that piece of rock? I have a really weird feeling about it.' Gumball thought to himself. He then thought of Penny and him on a romantic picnic. Gumball smiled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Why didn't anyone tell me that I accidently placed the first chapter of my second story to the first chapter of my first story? I want to know about these so I could fix them. I had to re write the whole chapter. Oh well. On to the rest.<strong>


	2. Fire

**Ch. 2 Firein **

* * *

><p>Gumball was awaken by the wails of sirens. "Bwuh?" he said groggingly. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window. He caught an ambulance and a fire truck zooming by. Gumball rushed over to Darwin's stingy fish bowl. "Darwin, wake up!" he whispered.<p>

"It's okay, Mr. Squirrle. You can fly now..." Darwin said in his sleep. Gumball sighed and tapped the fish bowl. Darwin stared up at him groggingly. "It's 2 A.M., Gumball. What is it?" Darwin said wiping his eyes.

"Listen." Gumball said. They fell quiet as they heard car sirens and emergency sirens going off.

"It's the rescue people, Gumball. Some one is being saved. No big deal." Darwin said.

"No no, there seems to be more then one." Gumball said. He walked to the window and peered out. The night sky was orange. "Weird." Gumball said turning to his friend. They jumped when their mother barged into the room.

"Kids, thank god you are alright!" Nicole said worriedly. Her expression showed fright.

"What is it, Mom?" Gumball asked. "nicole rushed over to their wardrobe and pulled down suitcases.

"Come on kids, pack your things and lets go!" Nicole said and ran out to check up on Anais. Gumball and Darwin exchanged glances. Nicole came back into the room. "Come on! Hurry!" she frantically said.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Gumball asked.

"PACK YOUR THINGS AND LETS MOVE!" Nicole shouted. Gumball and Darwin frantically pulled out clothes and hurriedly placed them in their suit cases.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asked Gumball.

Gumball shrugged. "I don't know, but I rather pack then be punished." he said.

* * *

><p>The Wattersons were packed into the car. Nicole looked out of the rear view mirror and started the car.<p>

"Kids, when I tell you to close your eyes, close them." Nicole said and her expression softend. " I love you all so much."

"we love you too, honey, but we need to go now!" Richard said. They have never seen him this serious before. Something definatly was going down.

Something jumped on their car's hood.

"Kids, close them NOW!" Nicole said as she put the car in reverse and whatever was on the hood rolled off. Nicole watched to see if it was dead. Gumball opened his eyes and peeked out. He gasped. Something tall and shadowy slithered up from the fall. Nicole growled and threw the car to drive. She sped over it. The car jumped and Nicole took off down the street. Gumball hit his head against the window.

"Ow." he said stiffling the yell. He looked out the window and gasped. All the houses were in flames. Firefighters tried to douse it but a swarm of shadows advanced toward them. Gumball saw a firefighter get jumped on untill a house blocked the veiw. He didn't want to even think about the firfighter being attacked. 'What are those things?' he thought. He glanced over to Darwin and Anais who were cowering and had their eyes shut tight. Gumball was glad that they didn't have their eyes open. The horror that Elmore is suffering.

"Just hang on, kids, we are almost there." Nicole said nervously. They drove up to a military suited man. He walked up to the window and peered in.

"The outer roads arn't safe. Turn around and follow the coned road to Elmore Junior High. There is a safe house underneath the school." the man said. Nicole sighed.

"Almost there kids." she said. Nicole turned the car around and drove down the road with the orange colored cones. Gumball gulped.

'Military, shadows, sirens... what is going on to this city?' he thought.

* * *

><p>The Wattersons arrived and made their way through the crowd. People were being pushed and shoved. They made it to the front.<p>

"Come on! No shoving! Single file people!" a military man with an assult rifle shouted out. Gumball looked up and saw two snipers on the school's roof. He saw the shadows advance behind them.

"Hey! Watch out!" Gumball shouted to them. They couldn't hear them but people looked up and saw the snipers get devoured by the shadows. Their yells silenced. People screamed and rushed to the door.

"Gumball, look out!" Anais shouted. Gumball dodged a punch some one did to get through. Nicole pulled him out of the crowd and made it into the school's basement. Gumball looked back and saw an army of shadow creatures advance on the people. The school's security doors closed and the people that made it heard the screams of the people outside.

* * *

><p>Richard opened the basement door and his family and the survivors behind them walked into the basemnet. Surprisingly it was roomier then the museum. They walked in and tried to find a spot. They opened a red door that lead to a monitor room. The doughnut officer was sitting in the seat reading a doughnut magazine. He looked up and quickly hid it.<p>

"Oh, the Wattersons. I uh... was just doing my uh... job..." he said nervously.

"Darwin, I have to talk to you." Gumball whispered to Darwin. They walked out of the room. Gumball made sure they were out of ear shot. "Okay, when we were leaving, I opened my eyes and trust me, you don't want to know what happened to the city. But I can tell you this. You know that bump we hit?" Gumball explained.

"Yeah, it was a rough one too." Darwin said. "Speedbump?" Gumball shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. I don't know what it was, but it was tall and shadowy." Gumball said. "Mom ran it over."

"Really?" Darwin asked surprised. Gumball nodded and scanned the room. He sighed with reliefe. His friends were safe and okay. His heart rose when he saw Penny sitting next to Molly, Cartmen and Carrie. Rachel walked up to them looking all shaken. Penny comforted her. She spotted Gumball and waved. Gumball waved back.

"Whew." Gumball sighed.

"At least they are safe." Darwin said. Gumball nodded.

"Yeah, that's true." Gumball scanned the room again.

"Alright everyone! Calm down!" A raspy voice screamed through the room. The room was silenced and people stared at an old looking baboon. Ms. Semian, Gumball's annoying and evil 300 year old teacher, stood on a work bench. "We have just recieved word that rescue will come in exactly a week!" she said. The room was filled with murmurs. "Now, I don't want to be in here with all of you anyways, but it is my duty as a volunteer to aid the help of those injured!" she shouted.

"Did you say rescue will come in a week!" a citizen shouted. The room was filled with shouts now.

"I SAID QUIEEEEEEET!" Ms. Semian shouted. The room grew silent again. If anyone had a voice louder then Ms. Semian, they would have competition. "Now then, Nigel will take the stage for directions, so listen up!" Ms. Semian moved away and Principle Brown brushed up to the workbench.

"We will all need rations and a pair of blankets. We will need people with technical and medical knowledge to volunteer to aid those in need." he said.

* * *

><p>It was 12 A.M. now and everyone has picked a spot to claim and sleep. Gumball and Darwin laied next to eachother. Darwin was fast asleep and Gumball was wide awake. He stared at the ceiling.<p>

'What if those shadows have something to do with that Realic? Yeah, it makes perfect sense. And too much of a coincedense.' Gumball pondered this. He looked toward his sleeping parents and Anais sleeping in the middle of both of them. His gaze looked to Darwin. He watched as the sleeping fish mumble in his sleep. Gumball smiled and got up. He made up his mind. He was going to find that Relic and put an end to this nightmare. For his sake. For Penny's sake. For his family's sake. Gumball spotted a vent. He made his over and stopped. He picked up a baseball bat from a locker and made his way over. He opened the vent and peeked inside. He jumped and hit his head on the roof of the vent when something tapped on his shoulder.

"Owowowowow!" he said under his breath. He looked up and jumped even more at the sight of Penny standing in front of him. Another hit on the head and Gumball would pass out. Shaking off the pain he corrected his pose and faced Penny.

"You are going out there, arn't you?" Penny said gloomly. Gumball slumped.

"Y-yeah. I've made up my mind." Gumball said. "I'm going to find that Relic and see if it is connected to this event that is happening to the town."

"Why? Why are you planning on being a hero? You could get hurt, or even worse!" Penny said raising her voice. Gumball put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, please lower your voice Penny, I don't want to alert anyone." Gumball whispered to her glancing to his sleeping family. Penny moved his hand away.

"I just... I just don't want to lose you..." Penny said now on the verge of tears. Gumball's ears drooped.

"Aww, Penny... please cheer up? I'll come back to you safe and sound. Pinky promise." Gumball said holding up a pinky. Penny moved it away and locked lips with him. Gumball was frozen. He finally got to actually kiss Penny! She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. Gumball was speechless and bright red.

"Please be safe." Penny said. Gumball nodded and fell into the vent.

"Dammit!" he said toward the vent. He made his way to the outside vent. He looked back. "I promise you I will be back." He said. Penny nodded and closed the vent door behind him. Gumball jumped down the vent and took off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumball is more braver than he thought. Yet he is still to come to an unexpected life in a quarentined town. Find out more tomorrow in the next chapter. :)<strong>


	3. Determined

**Ch. 3 Determined**

* * *

><p>Gumball was really surprised with himself. "Why am I so confident all of a sudden?" he asked himself. As he reached the town of Elmore, he couldn't believe what happened to it. Buildings still burned. Cars were on their sides or on their hoods. Loose business papers were all over the street. Gumball cautiously made his way toward the museum. 'If my suspicions are correct, those... things or whatever they are might be connected to that piece of rock.' he thought. He reached the steps and made his way in. The museum was quiet. The lights have been burnt out or busted. Most exhibits were destroyed. The floor littered with fragments of ancient fossiles. Gumball imagined people running in here and not making it to safety. Gumball shook the image clear of his mind and found the exhibit where the relic was being held.<p>

Nothing was in the case. In fact, there was no case. It was shattered all over the floor and the pillow sat empty. 'Weird...' Gumball put a hand under his chin as he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by muffles in a janitors closet next to the exhibit. Gumball clenched the bat and carefully walked up, prepared to defend himself from what or who was behind it. He slowly reached for the handle and turned it. But it wouldn't. The door was locked. Gumball was rather confused by this. "I know!" he said. He drew one of his claws out and stuck it in the hole. He out his ear to the door and turned his hand, listening for the click.

_CLICK_

Gumball opened the door and his face fell. Two people were tied up and gaged. They started to muffle things when they saw Gumball. Gumball quickly ungaged them and went to cut the ropes.

"Run kid!" the female said. Gumball felt someone breathe down his neck. He rolled out of the way as something blunt and heavy took his spot. Gumball landed on his stomache.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" he said looking up. He gasped as a familiar face stared at him.

"What do you think you are doing untying these suckers?" Mr. Fingerprint said. He studied Gumball and realized who he was. "Hey, your that little twerp that wouldn't give me the dough!" he said. He picked up the heavy object. It was a pickaxe. Gumball gulped. "Time for a little payback!" Mr. Fingerprint said rushing him.

Gumball yelped as he avoided the pickaxe. Gumball ran and hid behind a giant T-Rex leg bone. Mr. Fingerprint's footsteps could be heard.

"Where are ya'?" he said glancing around the exhibit. Gumball put a hand over his mouth so his breaths wouldn't betray him.

_What are doing? Don't be frightened..._

'Huh?' Gumball heard it in his head. 'I must be hearing things.' he nervously thought.

_Don't worry, everything will be fine... Here, I'll give you the energy you need to fight._

Gumball's vision became blurry. "Whoa..." he shook it off and peeked out from behind his cover. Mr. Fingerprint wasn't there anymore. Gumball sighed with relife.

"Found ya'!" a voice shouted. Gumball yelped and jumped out of the way as the pick axe stuck itself in the bone. Mr. Fingerprint tried to pull it out. Wouldn't budge. "Grrrr..." Mr. Fingerprint growled.

_Don't falter. Now's your chance!_

Gumball felt his courage rise. Gripping the bat, he rushed up and swung it into Mr. Fingerorint's gut. A loud metallic ponk echoed through out the room. Mr. Fingerprint's pupils weren't visible as he fell to the floor motionless. Gumball hit him so hard that it made the burgler looking fingerprint passed out. Gumball was close to hyperventelating. He slowly regained his normal breathing. He ran to the employees of the museum. Cutting the rope, the male one got up and went toward the passed out burgler.

"Let's make sure he never does this again." he said. He dragged him into the closet and tied him up. Locking the door, the employees embraced in a hug. Gumball adverted his eyes. His gaze caught his reflection. He looked... different. His eyes seemed to burn with determination, his mind calm and his body felt light, yet he felt strong like he could lift an entire building with one hand. In the corner of his eye, he caught something that glowed.

The Relic laid where the burgler passed out. It's ominous yellow glow lit the room ever so slightly. Gumball walked over to pick it up. As his hand touched it, he felt the icy feeling come back. It wasn't long though. Gumball hit the wall hard that it left a crater. A rumble filled the museum. Gumball groggingly looked up. The Relic was shooting out yellow tranparent smoke. In the middle stood a figure. Gumball was speechless.

In the middle stood a red cat that looked exaclty like Gumball. He wore a black trench coat and black jeans. The cat stretched and cracked his neck.

"Aww, feels good to be out of there." he said. His accent was strange to Gumball. It sounded like a formal tone yet with a slight hint of venom in it. The cat looked around the room and spotted Gumball. Their eyes met as the silence grew more intense. The cat bared his fangs at him and his claws drew out. Gumball slipped out of the wall and stumbled a bit. Gumball was tackled. The red cat was ontop of him trying to swipe at his stomache with his claws.

Gumball kicked the cat in the gut and hurriedly reached for the bat. Grabbing it, he held it up in front of him. "Who are you?" Gumball said standing his ground. The red cat let out a low growl and got up, walking towards him. Gumball swung the bat but felt it stop. The red cat had caught it.

"Worthless coward!" the red cat said as he bent the bat and threw it out of Gumball's hand. "You arn't even worth my time! Learn how to fight properly!" the cat said and turned his back to him. Gumball just stood there speechless. The red cat walked up to the Relic and picked it up. He growled at it. "Stupid prison." he said. He brought up his claws and held it there. Gumball thought he was gonna destroy it. But no, the red cat thought better and grinned evily.

"Hey, faker... what's your name?" the red cat asked directing the question to Gumball.

"I asked first." Gumball said standing his ground. The red cat hmphed.

"The name is Flint." the cat said. "Now yours?"

"Im Gumball Watterson. That Relic is coming with me!" Gumball said. Flint chuckled.

"Gumball eh? I was right... you are a faker." Flint said holding the Relic up and shaking it. "I know you're in there, Steel. Soon... it'll be your turn." He wasn't looking at the Relic when he said that. His gaze met Gumball's. With this, Flint ran and jumped through a window shattering it. Gumball ran to look out of it. Flint was ontop of a building. He grinned unfriendly like and vanished into the shadows.

Gumball tried to process what just happened.

"Hey kid?" a voice said. Gumball turned and saw the museum employees. He forgot that they were there. "Who was that?" the male asked.

Gumball looked back up to where Flint vanished. "I don't know..." he said. "But I'll find out later. First, let's get you bakc to safety." Gumball walked out of the museum with the employees and made their way back to the school.

* * *

><p>"How dare you just run off out there on your own!" Nicole fretted. Gumball sat on his knees with his hands on them and looked down as his mother lectured him. Darwin and Anais watched from the side lines. "You are just 12 years old! You could have gotten hurt out there, or possibly worse!" Nicole continued. Nicole was always scary to talk to when she was angry. When she gets angry, you will feel the full wrath of it. Nicole kneeled and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Do you know how worried we were?" Nicole said sniffling know.

"I know... but I am satisfied with my desicion." Gumball said. Nicole hugged tighter.

"I don't want to lose you..." she sobbed. Gumball felt majorly bad now. Not only has he went out on his own in a dangerous world, he hurt the two people who he cared about. Richard came up and held Nicole gently close to him.

"There there, honey. At least he's safe and sound right?" he said soothingly. This calmed Nicole down.

"Thanks, dear." Nicole said looking hopeful.

"Kids, you stay here while me and your mother get some water. Officer, keep an eye on them." Richard said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Watterson." the doughnut officer said.

* * *

><p>That night, Gumball couldn't sleep. He looked toward the vent. The officer sat there in a chair infront of it.<p>

"You are sleeping with me tonight!" Nicole said in his flashback. Gumball sighed. Then, Flint came into his mind. The mysterious red cat's insults ran through his mind over and over again.

'Who is he really?' Gumball thought. 'Who was Steel? And what is he planning to do with that Relic?' questions kept appearing in his mind. Gumball had to know who Flint was. And in order for him to do that...

He carefully slipped out of his mother's arm and tiptoed toward the vent. The officer was asleep. 'Not very reliable, is he?' Gumball thought as he slipped by and into the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>I will have a new chapter up soon. Wow, alot of things happened! Not only that Gumball's suspicions were correct, there is a cat that looks exactly like him. Flint is one of the many OCs you'll see in this story. And for those of you who are confused on the shadow creatures... read the next chapter to find out, when i have it up. ;)<strong>


	4. Steel

**Ch. 4 Steel**

* * *

><p>Flint stood ontop of a building overlooking the entire town. His expression lost in thought.<p>

"The Town of Elmore..." he said to himself. His ears twitched as something behind stood up. He turned and faced a tall 4 metered shadow. Flint didn't even need to look up at it. He turned his gaze back to the town. The shadow creature had no legs or feet. It's hands were long and the fingers sharped like claws as the arms trailed up to the body. Its' head had not what you call eyes, but more of white holes. Almost as if the creature was drawn lazily with a paint brush. Flint yawned.

"Alright, what's the report?" he said to it. The shadow just hissed. Flint could understand the hiss. He should know, he was imprisoned with them. "I see... show me what you found." Flint said. The creature drew back and pulled out sword sheath. Flint took it and examined it. "And where's the key?" Flint asked it. The creature was silent. Flint sighed and threw the sheath of the building. "I don't need the holder, I need the actual thing. Now go out and find it!" he said as his temper gripped him. It slowly melted into the ground and then vanished.

"Hmph. Those damn souls keep screwing things up!" He jumped off the building and let himself free fall. As he fell, the image of Gumball appeared in his mind. "That boy... he's the host?" Flint's eyes glinted slyly. "This era just keeps getting more interesting!" He increased his falling speed. He flipped over and landed on his feet, a crater formed underneath him. He got up and brushed himself off.

* * *

><p>Gumball turned on his street and looked for his house. It wasn't long befire he found it. The paint on the house chared, but a bit of blue could still be seen. He walked up its' steps and opened the door. The house inside was exactly the same as it was when they left. Gumball walked up the stairs and into his room. He started rummeging through some papers on the floor. He felt someone took shelter in their house and then moved on. Because something stood out of the papers. Gumball picked it up and read it:<p>

**The Elmore Time News**

_Mayor Elmore has declared the city under quarentine and fled away in a helicopter. He left the town's aid to his closest friend, and most organized and successful buisness man, Tyrone Raptor, who is the boss of the Happy Rainbow Factory company. For years, the Happy Rainbow Factory has progressed the Town of Elmore's industry. Tyrone has schedualed a broadcast at 7:00 P.M. on the Elmore News Channle. _

Gumball lost intrest and picked up a map of the Town of Elmore. 'If I am to find Flint, I need to predict where he will strike.' he thought to himself.

_You'll know where he is... He leaves a trail..._

Gumball looked around. "Okay, now I know I must be hearing things." Gumball said, hoping that whoever said that would reply back.

Silence...

* * *

><p>Flint sat in a fast food restruant. He was chowing down on a burger, his feet ontop of the table. Relaxed as he was, he couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of getting revenge. He looked at his burger and chuckled.<p>

"I make it better." he said. His senses perked. Someone was about to walk into the restraunt. He stayed where he was and acted like he didn't know that person was walking in. The door opened.

"And here, we have a lifetime supply of food. We can live in here till help comes." a deep voice said. A big man led a group of people into the restruant. He stopped and noticed Flint sitting there eating the burger. "Hey! Get outta here you little punk!" the man yelled.

Flint's ears perked up when he heard the cocking of a shotgun. He swallowed the last of his meal and rested his amrs on theback of the seat.

"Relax, guy. Why don't you just sit down?" Flint asked motioning for them to sit down. The man fired off his shotgun. A young man forced the shot gun out of his hand.

"Are you crazy! He's just a kid!" he said.

"He's a street rat is what he is!" the big man said snatching the gun back. They looked over and saw he wasn't there. They heard someone tsk behind them.

Flint stood on the counter with his hands in the trench coat pockets.

"You should be more careful on who you're firing at." Flint said cooly. He tapped his foot as it verberated through the restraunt. "By the way, guy. Let's see if you can actually handle customer service as well as you think." Flint said as smaller versions of the shadow creatures loomed out behind him. The group screamed and tried to make their way out.

No good. They were waiting outside too. They advanced on the people. The creatures mouths opend wide. And soon the screams were silenced. The big man fired at a group of the creatures. They splattered against the wall. Flint walked out of the restruant and wiped his mouth.

"Like I said. I make it better." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gumball rode on a bike and stopped in front of the Wacky Big Meal restruant. Gumball had found a bike on his way downtown and found it easier to travel with. He heard the commotion in the restruant and went to investigate. He watched to see if anyone would walk out. And sure enough, a wounded big looking man with a shotgun stumbled out of the restraunt.<p>

Gumball pettled up to him.

" Hey mister! Need help?" Gumball asked advancing closer. The man looked up and scowled. He aimed his shotgun at him. Gumball fliched and fell of the bike as the blast of the shotgun missed him. Gumball skipped on the pavement and hit an upturned car. Gumball, dazed, stumbled out of the car and regained his vision.

"Hey! I'm a good guy!" Gumball shouted to him.

"I know full well you are just trying to trick me you red stray!" the man yelled.

'Red stray?' Gumball imagined Flint being here. Gumball shouted from behind cover. "Dude! Look at me, do I look like a red cat?" Gumball said exposing a bit of himself from cover. The man shook his head.

"You just changed your fur color!" He said firing another round. Gumball ducked as the bullets ricocheted off the car.

"I'm not who you think I am! There someone around town that looks exactly like me!" Gumball shouted from behind cover again.

_You need to overcome your fear... The best way to get rid of your fear is a flower that burns of red, orange and yellow..._

Gumball looked around. There was no fire around except in the buildings. But he couldn't bring fire here. Unless...

The man looked in the cars, hoping to find the street cat that ruined his business. Gumball drew out his claws and quickly went from car to car in a circle formation, cutting their gas containers.

The gasoline oozed down the road up to the man.

"Where are you, you little punk?" the man called out. Gumball positioned himself behind the gasoline and whistled. The man turned towards him.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you." Gumball said.

"Save it punk!" the man said firing another round. Gumball ducked and had his claws at the ready.

"I was gonna ask how you liked your meat? Raw? or..." Gumball scatched the ground. His claws made a spark and it lit the gasoline on fire. "...deep fried?" Gumball smirked. The gasoline trailed up to the man and set him on fire. The man panicked and and ran around in a circle. Gumball backed up. Soon the town rumbled as a chain of explosions lit the night.

Gumball had hid inside a trash can and peeked out of it. The man was no longer there. He exploded into a million bits. Gumball got up and limped to the bike. The fall bruised him.

"I... I'm a murderer..." he said. Gumball thought back on what happened. He didn't quite act like himself.

_You didn't murder him..._

Gumball questioned the voice. "W-who are you?" he asked the voice. Silence. Gumball had completed his objective. "So, Flint is somewhere in the city. That's a start." he said to himself. He pushed the bike and hopped on. As he rode back to the school, he thought of alot of scenarios on how the event could have been played out. He just sighed and rode off.

* * *

><p>Flint stood in the middle of the fire. He was looking down at the charred body of the man. Part of him was no longer intact. Flint kicked the body over.<p>

"Hmm... seems like Steel is giving the boy a bit of adreniline..." Flint said to himself. He picked up the melted shotgun. "Tch. Worthless technology." he threw the gun into the fire and watched it melt. A shadow creature slithered up to him.

"By all means, eat. Extra crispy." Flint said without even looking at the shadow. It slithered up and opened its' mouth wide and began to tear up the charred body. Flint walked past it and stared up at the sky.

'I may have to kill the boy...' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tricked ya'! Wasn't gonna give away the name of the shadows that easily. And it seems whoever this Steel guy is, Flint seems to show a bit of hatred to the name. I'll upload another chapter soon. Please don't be shy and give me some feed back so I can make the chapters more interesting. ;)<strong>


	5. Gumball's Search

**Ch. 5 Gumball's Search**

* * *

><p>Gumball knew he was gonna get it from his parents. Mostly his mom. He opened the vent and slid down a long box that reached the vent to the ground.<p>

"Gumball!" Darwin called. Gumball brushed himself off.

"I know... Mom is mad at me again..." Gumball gloomly said.

"No! Well, yes, but that's not the point!" Darwin said desperatly. Gumball stared at his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked worriedly.

"It's our parents! They went out with a group to look for some supplies, and they should have been back hours ago! I'm worried something happened to them!" Darwin cried. Gumball put an arm around his friend and pet his head.

"I'm sure they are fine, Darwin. You're talking about mom and dad." Gumball smiled.

"Boys, you might as well come look at this." the doughnut officer said. Now that Gumball had time to observe his surroundings, he had realised that half of the adults weren't here. The officer lead them to the monitor room. Penny and Carrie were already at the TVs.

"Penny? Carrie? Why are you girls here?" Gumball asked. Carrie ignored the question. Penny, however, had tears in her eyes. Gumball immediatly went to her side. "What's wrong?" Gumball asked soothingly.

"My parents went with the group a-and... something terriable happened!" Penny cried. Gumball looked up and saw what she meant. Gumball stared at the monitor that was a camera was placed at the convience store. He saw the group on the floor tied together and, to his surprise, Larry Needlmeyer. He stood in front of them holding a knife.

"Larry? What does he think he is doing!" Gumball cried out. Carrie put a hand over his mouth.

"That's really unnecessary, Gumball." she said. Gumball moved it away.

"But our parents-!" again Carrie covered his mouth and she transformed to her more scarier form. That did the trick. Gumball was scared speechless. Carrie, back to her normal self, hovered to the officer.

"Officer, I would like to make a search and rescue group." Carrie said. The officer studied her.

"I can't let kids go out there on their own." he said.

"Then why didn't you stop Gumball?" Carrie said trying to use her silver tounge skill. The officer had to think about it.

"He slipped from my sight." he said. Carrie shook her head.

"You were right there in front of the vent. I watched as Gumball "sliped" by your lazy ass." Carrie explained. "All you had to do was a simple watch and could have prevented him from going, but no. You fell asleep. You're a sorry excuse for a police officer." Carrie made sure she put the cold insult in to let the effect sink in.

It worked. The officer began to tear up in the eyes. He broke down crying.

"It's not my fault! I try my best but I always screw up!" he cried. Carrie laughed. Gumball felt bad for the officer, even though he completely agrees with Carrie, it wasn't nice for her to insult him the process. Gumball pulled Carrie out of ear shot.

"Carrie. that was cruel." Gumball said. Carrie just kept laughing.

"I'm right though, arn't I?" she replied trying to contain her laughter. Gumball shook his head.

"You're just gonna have to apologize then." he said. Carrie now looked at Gumball with a "are you stupid?" type of look.

"Gumball, you know I enjoy other people's pain and misfortune. I don't have to apologize." Carrie said hovering away. She stopped. "You should thank me though... without the harsh truth, he wouldn't have let you go." She continued over to the officer. The officer kept bawling. Darwin was trying his best to cheer him up. Gumball hates to admit it, but Carrie was right. Her cruel ways actually helped his progress advance a little. He sighed and walked over to the group.

"Ok, now that we have that settled, would you let us go?" Gumball said to the officer. The doughnut officer was on the floor sucking his thumb. The officer nodded. "Alright Darwin, let's go help our parents." Gumball said making his way to the vent. Carrie flew in front of him.

"No way." she said. Gumball looked at her.

"I don't get you..." Gumball said narrowing his eyes.

"You can go... IF... we go." Carrie said. Penny stood next to her. Gumball sighed.

"Fine..." Gumball said giving up on the argument. Carrie high fived Penny.

* * *

><p>Larry Needlemeyer sat at his cashier desk tapping his fingers on it. Nicole and Richard struggled to break free.<p>

"Larry, you don't have to do this." Nicole said. Larry slamed his fist on the counter.

"Mrs. Watterson, all i want is to get rid of your annoying kids. They'll realize that you havn't returned, they'll start looking for you, and when they get here, I will slit them." Larry said. Nicole growled.

"Don't you dare hurt my kids!" she shouted. Larry put the knife under her neck.

"Temper temper, Mrs. Watterson." Larry said. Nicole stared him straight in the eyes, a fierce look in her's.

"Go ahead and slit me... I dare you!" she growled. Larry thought about it, but thought better of it.

"Larry, please release the others! They had nothing to do with this!" Richard said. Nicole was surprised by Richard's act of bravery. Larry laughed.

"Mr. Watterson, you can't even sing the ABC's." Larry said wiping a tear away.

"Yeah I can! A-B-C-D-L-Q-R-I-C-E Cream... Ice... Cream..." Richard began to drool. Even though Richard had his moment, it was gone as it appeared. Nicole sighed.

"Once your kids get here, I'll will get rid of them from my life for good!" Larry said.

"Then you better think of something else!" a voice cried.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin jumped down from the vent and landed on Larry. They quickly brought his hands behind his back. Larry struggled to break free. Carrie lowered Penny next to the tied parents and helped untie them.<p>

"Boys!" Nicole cried in joy. They were free of the ropes.

"Carrie, Penny! Get them out of here! We will deal with Larry!" Gumball said.

"Oh no your not! Not with out me!" Nicole said rushing to them. Carrie flew in front of her and picked her up from the floor.

"Sorry, Mrs. watterson. He's old enough to act like an adult." Carrie said. Nicole gave up on struggling.

"Boys, if you arn't out of here in 5 minutes, I'm coming in!" Nicole said as Carrie flew here out the door. Gumball tried his best to keep Larry's hands behind him, but he bucked them off and rushed for his knife.

"Run, Darwin!" Gumball said helping Darwin get to his feet. They took off down the aisles. Larry followed them.

"You won't hide from me!" Larry called out. Gumball and Darwin hid behind aisle 10. Gumball began to hyperventelate again. Darwin helped calm him down.

"We need to get Larry back to his senses." Gumball whispered to Darwin. Darwin looked around. He then grinned big.

"I got an idea." he said walking up to an air tank.

"Darwin... you are a genious." Gumball said smiling. He got up to help him bring the tank down. Gumball went and picked up an oil cone. "You ready?" Gumball asked his trusty friend.

"Yes sir, Mr. President!" Darwin said.

"I found you!" Larry called out. They saw Larry picking his pace up toward them.

"Darwin, prepare to launch!" Gumball said getting on the tank. Darwin sat behind him. "Ready?... FIRE!"

Darwin kicked the pressure lever and they took off. The aisles flew right by them. Larry's face fell. A sickening metal sound could be heard outside. Larry took off with the air tank on his gut. The tank flew into an aisle shelf with Larry's back on it. The aisles began to fall like dominos. In the last desperate effort, Gumball had pulled Darwin off the tank before they hit Larry. The boys got up and dusted themselves off. The store's doors opened and the group ran in.

"Boys! You're alright!" Nicole said. She rushed over and took them in her arms and hugged tightly. Richard went over to Larry and poked him with a stick.

"He's out cold." he said. Gumball slipped out of his mother's hold and went over to him.

"Maybe we should help him out." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>Larry felt like hell. His stomache ached terriably. When he woke up, the first face he saw was Gumball's.<p>

"Hey, Larry. You okay?" Gumball asked.

"Nooo... my stomache hurts..." Larry said trying to get up. He fell back gasping in pain. Gumball helped him up.

"Easy Larry. Sorry we had to do that to you. You were going kinda nuts." Gumball said scratching his head. Larry shook his head.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Especially to all of you. But I'm more sorry to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson. I said all those horriable things about you two. I don't know how I can make it up to you all..." Larry gloomly said.

"Well... there is one thing you CAN do." Carrie said hovering over. Larry waited for her to say something. Carrie wanted so badly to mess with Larry's mind, but she didn't want Gumball to dislike her for it, so she sighed and said "You can show us the store room and bring the supplies over to the school." Gumball smiled and mouthed "thank you." Carrie replied with a small smile.

"Alright, it's behind this door." Larry said pointing to a metal door.

* * *

><p>Flint stood ontop of the store's roof. He watched a group of people carry supplies to a truck. The group got in and drove off toward the school. Flint jumped down and walked into the wrecked store.<p>

'At least the kid can go out with a bang.' he thought. A beeping noise cut off his train of thought. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Yeah?" he said with no hint of enthusiasim.

"Flint! What do you think you are doing! Stick to your objective!" a garbled voice replied. Flint silenced the walkie talkie.

"Shut up." he said. Turning around, he kicked a little box package. 'Huh?' He picked up the small red box. "Ooh, Pocky." he said to no one in particular. Walking out, he pulled out a pocky stick and chewed on it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a confession. I expected this chapter to be a little shorter then the others. Also, I started to wing it on the psycho fight. And overall, I thought I did a descent job on this. Another chapter will be uploaded soon.<strong>


	6. The Second Encounter

**Ch. 6 The Second Encounter**

* * *

><p>That night, Gumball stared up at the ceiling.<p>

'Hmmm. I should make it up to Penny and Mom. I did kinda hurt their feelings with me sneaking out for the past three days.' he thought. 'But... what should I get them?' Gumball thought long and hard. Then he came to a conclusion. He got up and stretched. 'I know what I can get them!' He made his way to the vent and opened it.

"Really Gumball?" a voice said. It startled him so bad that he clinged to the box. He looked back and saw Penny and his mother standing there.

"At least tell us that you are going out!" Nicole said worriedly. "It's dangerous out there!" she cried. Penny comforted her. Gumball's ears drooped.

"Aww, mom... please don't cry..." Gumball said sadly.

"Just... please be careful..." Nicole said. Gumball nodded and made his way to the vent. After slipping inside, Penny helped Nicole to a chair.

"Don't worry Mrs. Watterson. You know Gumball. Has an eye for misadventures." Penny said. Nicole just nodded. "He's also a..." she blushed and fidgeted. "he's a... great kisser..." she said. Nicole just smiled.

"My little boy is growing up." Nicole said.

* * *

><p>Gumball stood in front of a gift shop of the museum. He knew he wasn't going to find much, but he figured he might get flowers or something.<p>

'Do gift shops even have flowers?' he thought questoning his judgement. He shrugged and went in. Looking around, he saw only T-shirts and stuffed animals. 'That might work!' he went over to the stuffed animals and picked out a stuffed tiger and dinosaur.

Something fell to the floor behind him. He turned and saw a shocked Rachel over a tipped magnet shelf.

"Oops." Rachel nervously laughed.

"Rachel?" Gumball saw more coming out of hidding. Carrie and Masami hovered over to Rachel and helped her up. "What are you girls doing here?" Gumball asked. The girls exchanged glances.

"Err... nothing really..." Masami nervously said. Gumball narrowed his eyes.

"There has to be a reason to go out in a dangerous place." Gumball said. Carrie hovered up.

"Gumball, we-" she was cut off by a voice.

"Hey Carrie, I couldn't find any..." a ghost, no taller then Carrie, spotted Gumball. His hair spiked in the back and his bangs covered his left eye. "Who's this?" he asked Carrie.

"Max... this is Gumball Watterson. He's in my class." Carrie said.

"Oh really now?" Max said his curiosity peaked. He hovered in a circle around Gumball, studying him up and down. "Tell me, Gumball... what's on your mind?" Max grinned.

"Max... stop. I know what you are planning to do." Carrie said. Max chuckled.

"Relax, cousin, I won't do anything." Max said. Carrie narrowed her eyes.

"This is your cousin?" Gumball asked.

"Yeeeeahhh. He came from outta town before any of this crap happened to the town." Carrie said. Max held out a hand.

"Name's Max." he said. Gumball hesitated then shook it. "See? I won't bite." Max grinned. Carrie flew in between them.

"Alright, enough with the greetings. We could use your help Gumball." Carrie said.

"What do you need help with?" Gumball asked.

"Max want's to find these shadow creatures and tame one as a pet." Carrie said. "Which is ridiculous." Max stared at Gumball.

"Hey Gumball..." he said. Gumball looked at him. "I want to see inside your mind." Max grinned. Carrie flew in front of Gumball.

"Back down, Max." Carrie said holding her arms out to her side.

"I said relax cousin, I'm not gonna do much damage." Max said. "At least not TOO much." he chuckled. Then his expression became serious. "Move aside, Carrie." he said. Carrie stood her ground. "I said move aside!" he rose his voice. Carrie didn't move. "Fine, you leave me no choice!" Max's face began to deform and he rushed at them. Carrie was knocked aside and Gumball was hit with a force so powerful, it tossed him back and crashed him into the counter. Carrie flew right through Rachle and Masami. They watched in horror. Carrie recovered by flipping in the air and quickly flew toward an unconsious Gumball.

"Gumball... you okay?" Carrie asked worriedly. She knew he wasn't. When Max gets into people's heads, he likes to manipulate their memories. Carrie shook the motionless, pupiless Gumball. "Grrr... dammit Max!" Carrie growled. She jumped back when Gumball jolted up and Max came flying out of his mouth. Gumball gagged and coughed.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happenes to me..." Gumball gagged and wiped his mouth. Carrie was surprised and confused. Max slowly regained his hover. His cheek was swollen.

"What the hell? You didn't mention that he had an inner spirit!" Max said to Carrie.

"I-I didn't-" Carrie couldn't concentrate. 'What just happened?' she thought. Gumball got up. Max growled and rushed him again. Gumball held up his hands in defense and waited for the impact.

Nothing...

Gumball opened one eye and saw Carrie's cousin knocked out on the floor. He caought a glimpse of something transparent yellow vanish around him.

"Max!" Carrie said hovering over to her cousin.

"What did you do, Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Err... sorry? I-I don't know what i did." Gumball nervously said. Carrie helped her cousin regain his hover. Gumball his other arm around his shoulder and helped Carrie carry him. Masami and Rachel stood silent. "Let's head back." Gumball said. They began to walk out when suddenly...

The museum rumbled and a loud explosion came out from the egyptian exhibit. Jumping out of the billowing smoke was a figure of a red cat.

"W-who is that!" Rachel asked shocked. Gumball's fists clenched.

"Flint..." he said under his breath. Flint back flipped in the air and landed on the head structure of the T-Rex.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Why of all places?" Flint tched. It has been a little bit of snooping around and then she showed up. Flint's senses went wild. He ducked as something flew over his head. He kartwheeled flipped down the spine of the T-Rex as daggers flew at him. He slid down the tail and rolled on the ground as the T-Rex crumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball watched as Flint avoided daggers. His attention fell onto a figure who walked out of the smoke. To his surprise it was another cat. Her fur was purple as were her eyes. She wore somewhat of a ninja outfit. Flint slid right infront of them and realized they were there.<p>

"Sup kids?" he said. He jumped over the rushing cat. She landed close to Gumball. Their gazes met one another.

"It's never a party till you show up." Flint grinned evily. The purple feline drew her attention toward Flint. Flint stood there watching them.

She jumped up and threw more daggers. Flint grinned and picked up a pebble size fragment of the T-Rex and threw it. It bounced off the rain of daggers making them miss their target. The masked cat was surprised. The fragment bounced off the last dagger and hit the cat in the forehead. She fell with a thud. Flint laughed.

"Aww man. That was great." Flint said wiping a tear away. "By the way kids, you'd best stay out of the town. It's for the best." Flint jumped out of the window and vanished in the shadows. Gumball just watched.

"She would we help her?" Masami said. They looked to where the purple cat was. She vanished. Not a single trace.

"Let's head back." Gumball said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I had a lot of distractions going on today and as soon as i reached the museum part. Ill get to more tmrw.<strong>


	7. The Star of Gaylord Robinson

**Ch. 7 The Star of Gaylord Robinson**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gumball, it's so cute!" Penny said hugging the stuffed tiger. Gumball rubbed the back of his neck with embarassment.<p>

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for making you worry so much." Gumball said. Penny kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Gumball." she said.

"Oh, Mom. I didn't forget about you." Gumball said handing her the stuffed dinosaur. Nicole looked at it, dumbfounded.

"It's... err..." NIcole began. Gumball looked at her hopefully. Nicole smiled and hugged him. "It's a great gift, sweetie." she said.

"I knew you would like it." Gumball said proudly. He went over to Carrie. "How's he doing?" Gumball asked.

"He's a ghost. He'll be fine." Carrie said.

"Gumball, Darwin. I need you to come look at this." The doughnut officer said. Gumball and Darwin walked into the monitor room. "Isn't that a classmate of yours?" the officer asked. Gumball and Darwin took a look on the monitor. The monitor they were looking at was in the school's auditorium. They saw a small white little robot sitting in the middle of the stage.

"What's Bobert doing there?" Darwin asked. Gumball looked closer.

"Hey, it is Bobert. And it looks like he isn't moving." Gumball said.

"Probably he shut down?" Darwin exclaimed.

"Maybe... Let's go check it out." Gumball said.

"Oh no your not." The officer said. "It's still dangerous out there."

"Pfft, hello, he's in the auditorium. We arn't going outside." Gumball said questoning the officers judgement. The officer looked at him.

"Alright... this is why I lock up juveniles like you. Your so tricky." he said. He walked over and opened the school's basement door. The dark hallways of the school fell before them. "Good luck, and get back here before 9 P.M. That's when i lock this door down." With this, he closed the door behind them. Gumball and Darwin made their way to the auditorium doors. After so many twists and turns, they finally found it.

"Alright buddy, let's go in and save Bobert!" Gumball said. He went to opent the doors then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Darwin asked. Gumball put an ear up to the door. He could hear the faint voice of someone talking.

"I think someone is infront of the door." Gumball whispered to Darwin. Gumball unsheathed his claws on his right hand and carefully opened the door. He yelped and stumbled back as a skeletal corpse fell forward. Laughter soon followed.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Carrie said floating from the ground, laughing.

"Carrie! We are on a job right now, this is no time to be joking around!" Gumball complained. Carrie hovered past them.

"Oh, Gumball. Lighten up. Sometimes, having a good time can make all your troubles disappear." Carrie said floating with her hands behind her head. Gumball and Darwin exchanged glances.

"Carrie, are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Gumball. Why you ask?" she grinned slyly.

"Well... it's just that you have been more pranking and happy. Your not being your miserable self." Gumball said. Carrie chuckled.

"Gumball, these past four days, I've been feeling free. Like I don't give a care about anything or anyone anymore." she said doing flips and twirls gracefully as she spoke.

"Is it because that everything that happened these past four days make you feel-" Gumball began.

"Alive?" Carrie laughed. "Oh, Gumball. Clueless as ever." she floated past them and flew around the auditorium. Gumball and Darwin made their way to the stage and up to Bobert. Darwin was right. He was shut off. Gumball hit the power button on his head and Bobert came to life.

"Bobert, you alright?" Gumball asked. Bobert stared at him.

"Define "alright"." Bobert said.

"you know, as in are you okay?" Gumball said.

"He's perfectly fine." a voice said. Gumball recognized it. They turned and saw non other then Gaylord Robinson himself. Rocky stood next to him.

"Sup, dudes?" Rocky said.

"Mr. Robinson? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"What are you, stupid? I'm one of the survivors that made it." Mr. Robinson said. Mr. Robinson stood in his dance attire.

"Umm... Mr. Robinson. Why are you dressed like that?" Darwin asked. Mr. Robinson spun on his heel and struck a pose.

"It's for my performance! I'm gonna be Elmore's top entertainer, now that the competition has been eaten by those... things." Mr. Robinson said.

"Now that's a terriable thing to say." Gumball said. Mr. Robinson laughed.

"Watterson, won't you and your little friend here be so kind as to stay aroundvand help with my performance?" he asked them. Gumball became star struck.

"You know I would love too!" Gumball giddingly said. Mr. Robinson put on his stubborn smile.

"Good." he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Gumball and Darwin were covered in effect smoke. They caughed as it got into their lungs. Darwin was pulled away from him, yelling.

"Darwin!" Gumball couched. He suddenly felt weak of air and something soft covered his mouth. His vision began to fade. 'Dar...win...' Gumball thought about his friend. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>The purple masked cat stood ontop of the school's roof. She watched as the shadows scoured the area for food. Her gaze fell onto a red spot in the group. Flint was making his way to the school. She jumped down and unsheated her claws, landing in front of the school. Flint stopped and grinned.<p>

"Hello, Ayann." Flint said.

"Master Flint, you must return to our era. It's forbidden to be in other eras." Ayann said. Flint pulled out the tablet.

"I can't... not until I have my revenge." Flint gloomly said.

"Then I have no choice." Ayann said crouching low and ready to attack.

"Ayann..." Flint said sadly. Then his expression changed to determination. "Then you leave me no choice also." Flint unsheathed his claws. They clashed.

* * *

><p>Gumball groggingly woke up. "Ugh... my head..." Gumball tried to get up, but something stopped him. He looked at his hands. They were tied to the arms of the seats. He saw Darwin to his left. "Darwin... psst, Darwin!" Gumball said. Darwin slowly regained conciousness.<p>

"Gumball...?" Darwin groggingly looked around for his friend.

"I'm right here, dude." Gumball said. Darwin smiled.

"Gumball, you're okay!" Gumball's best friend said excitedly. He tried to move in for a hug. But the ropes on his fins kept him from doing so.

"Well, kids? Are you ready to be blown?" Mr. Robinson said stepping under the spot light.

"Good luck, Dad!" Rocky said from the side of the stage. Bobert walked up and began to play a melody on his audio drive. Mr. Robinson began to sway and spin. Almost like a ballerina.

"Ugh, and your a fan of this guy?" a voice said next to Gumball. They looked to see Carrie floating above the chair.

"Carrie?" Gumball was surprised.

"The one and only." Carrie said.

"Well, don't just sit there, help us out." Gumball asked her trying to loosen the ropes.

"I could, but I actually like to see you tied up." Carrie grinned slyly. Gumball stared at her confusedly.

"Look, just please help us get Mr. Robinson back to his senses." Gumball said shrugging off the coment Carrie made. Carrie sighed.

"Fine." Carrie untied them and flew over to the right of the stage. She flew through the curtian and saw a lever.

"Bingo." she said to herself. She flew to it and pushed it. Gumball and Darwin watched from the seats as a little platform was lowered, Mr. Robinson didn't seem to notice it. He just kept singing and dancing. The platform soon caught Mr. Robinson under it. He struggled to get out, but the platform broke his legs with a crack. Carrie shut the platform off. Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, Rocky and Carrie walked over to the crushed Robinson.

"Will he be okay?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I did hear the sound of bones being broken... Yeah, he'll be fine." Carrie said. Gumball and Darwin pulled him out of the platform. Mr. Robinson yelled in pain.

"I'm out of the picture am I?" Mr. Robinson said. Gumball shook his head.

"Your just getting started." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>Ayann flew back into a tree. She fell with a thud. Flint breathed heavily from the fight.<p>

"You and Steel are the only ones... who can match my speed and stregnth." Flint breathed. Ayann painfully stood up.

"Master Steel?" Ayann asked surprised. Flint nodded.

"He's in this era alright. And I won't stop untill I find him." Flint said. "I think it's time to end this!" Flint held out his hand and the shadow creatures began to morph. The mass grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger till the mass was 80 ft in width and heigth. A giant massive eye formed in the middle. It's eyes found Ayann. The split in half, showing teeth. It roared and charged at Ayann.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a cliffhanger. That's new to my writing. Anyway, we have learned alot more about the mysterious ninja cat and the twisted Flint. This, I hope, can make up for the rushed ending of chapter 6. Happy Thanksgiving, Readers. ;)<strong>


	8. The Eye of Limbo

**Ch. 8 The Eye of Limbo**

* * *

><p>Gumball and the group looked out of a classroom window. They saw the massive form of a giant shadow eye. Gumball had shivers.<p>

"Man, that thing is creepy." Gumball said. Then he noticed a purple blur rush by.

"What was that?" Darwin asked noticing the blur.

"It's that purple ninja cat." Carrie said without any hint of surprise. As they followed tha blur, the blur became more noticable and soon a figure could be seen. It was indeed the purple masked cat. She was jumping around the eye as if trying to confuse it.

"Should we help her?" Darwin asked.

"That's what I intend too." Gumball said.

"Alright, let's go!" Darwin siad starting to take off. Gumball stopped him.

"I said that's what **I **intend to do." Gumball said. Darwin looked at him.

"You shouldn't do this all alone." Darwin said. Gumball walked toward the window and opened it.

"Darwin, I don't want you to get hurt. Stay here with Carrie and Rocky and attend to Mr. Robinson's wounds. I'll be right back." Gumball said. He jumped out the window and landed infront of the school.

* * *

><p>Ayann jumped to a tree and watched the eye. Maybe trying to confuse it wasn't the best idea. It had already caused a scene and it drew more of Limbo's servents. Her gaze fell to Flint's figure. He stood and watched with a malicous grin as the Eye of Limbo began ramming into buildings. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked and saw a young blue cat stand infront of the school. She gasped.<p>

'Could it be? Is it really him?' Ayann thought.

* * *

><p>Flint noticed Gumball satnding in front of the school. He tched.<p>

"Damn you Steel..." he growled. Of all occasions, his brother had to show up for this one. If only he had the Relic with him, he would have his revenge, right here, right now. But that damn velociraptor has it. Flint then walked up to the eye.

"Limbo... hear me! For what drives me to revenge is the one who stands in front of you. Capture him alive!" Flint held his hand toward Gumball. The eye roared, showing it's teeth in the eye. It rushed.

* * *

><p>Gumball gulped. 'How am I gonna take this thing out? Not to mention that Flint encouraged it to attack me!' Gumball felt his body become lighter.<p>

_Move!..._

Gumball quickly dashed to the right. The eye rammed the ground where he once stood. Gumball ran away from the school.

'Have to lead it away before it destroys my school.' Gumball thought as he jumped into a car's hood and began to jump from car to car. The eye turned the corner and charged, knocking cars out of the way. Gumball rushed to make his way to an opening in the town.

_If it cannot see you... then you have a chance. Go for the bull's eye..._

Gumball looked around for something to try and blind it. He picked up a rock and threw it at the eye. It vanished into the mouth of the eye. Gumball jumped out of the way as the eye rammed the ground. It roared in frustration.

_You can do better than that... Try something bigger..._

"But there is nothing bigger!" Gumball said to the voice. He backed up into a car. Gumball looked at it and facepalmed. "Man, I'm stupid at times." Gumball hid behind it and tried to lift the car. It wouldn't move. "Damn these scrawny arms!" Gumball growled.

_Let me..._

Gumball tried again. "But your a voice." Gumball said to it. Suddenly, Gumball lifted the car. It took him by surprise that he dropped it. "What the..." Gumball lifted it again, but this time with ease. "Cooool!"

_Don't get distracted!..._

Gumball regained his focus as the eye charged him. Without hesitation, Gumball threw the car. It exploded on impact with the creature. It roared in pain.

_Unsheath your claws..._

Gumball did as instructed. They glowed faintly with yellow.

_Now strike..._

Gumball jumped onto a car and flew toward the eye. He swung his claws. They went through it like butter. The eye writhed and roared in pain. Gumball landed and fell to a knee. He gasped for air.

"So... tired..." Gumball felt his head pound and his vision blurry. The eye whisped into a shadowy smoke and vanished. Gumball blacked out.

* * *

><p>Flint and Ayann stood next to each other and stared at the sleeping young boy. Ayann went over and kneeled to feel his pulse under his neck.<p>

"He's still breathing." she said. "He's not bad for a kid." Flint chuckled.

"Kid really knows how to go out with a bang indeed." he said.

"It seems he used up most of his energy." Ayann said.

"Results?" Flint said kicking a rock.

"It's amazing. This kid has been running around on nothing but adrenaline." Ayann said."From what I could tell, he's been on it for four days."

"Steel's doing?" Flint asked. Ayann shook her head.

"No, He did all of it himself." she said.

"So, all Steel did was give him courage." Flint said. "Man, my bro works in mysterious ways." Ayann stared at Gumball's limp body.

"Arn't you gonna capture him, or feed him to Limbo's servents? Or better yet, kill him yourself." she finally said. Flint's expression went dull.

"Neither... I'm letting him go for now." Flint said softly. Ayann was surprised.

"What's with the change of heart?" she asked. Flint pondered this.

"The kid entertains me." he finally said. Ayann shook her head.

"I don't think that's the reason. You can't do it because you still love your brother." Ayann said. Flint clenched his fists. "He looks and acts alot like your brother. You still care for him after all these years of being banished into Limbo." she continued.

Flint shouted and kicked a car. It flew into a building and exploded, catching the building on fire. Flint couldn't stand the thought of loving his brother. Even after he banished him into Limbo.

'But... what is this feeling?' Flint thought clutching his chest. Ayann placed on a hand on his shoulder.

"You're still worried about him?" Ayann asked softly. Flint shrugged off her hand.

"Ayann! That is enough from you! You are dismissed!" Flint shouted at her with fire burning in his eyes. Ayann winced and bowed.

"Yes Master..." she went over and picked up Gumball's limp body. She stared at the young boy. 'He really does look alot like him...' she thought, smiling underneath her mask. She walked toward the school.

* * *

><p>Nicole and Richard stood outside the front of the school alnog with Gumball's classmates. Darwin had told them what Gumball did and in their worry, rushed out to try and help him. But there was no sight of him nor the eye that Darwin spoke of. They watched as a purple masked cat carry Gumball toward them. Nicole ran up and held out her arms as Ayann handed her Nicole's eldest son to her.<p>

"Oh, my precious little angel... are yo okay?" Nicole asked. Gumball was breathing normally.

"He will need some time to rest." Ayann said.

"How can we ever thank you?" Nicole looked up. Ayann had vanished. She was no where to be seen.

"Is she a ninja?" Tobias asked Anton. Anton shrugged. Richard took Gumball on his back and with his wif and two younger kids, walked into the school. The rest followed suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... even more things to know about the troublesome Flint and the ninja cat Ayann. If you havn't already figured it out, Steel is indeed the brother of Flint and that he is the voice that guides Gumball. It seems that Ayann has a history with both of them. Find out why in the next chapter. :)<strong>


	9. The Happy Rainbow Factory

**Ch. 9 The Happy Rainbow Factory**

* * *

><p>Richard laid Gumball on a bed in the nurses office. Rocky sat in a chair in between the beds of Gumball and Mr. Robinson. The band aid nurse was attending to Robinson's legs.<p>

"Will, he be okay?" Rocky asked her.

"He will be fine. He'll be in a wheel chair, however." the nurse said. Rocky sighed with reliefe. Nicole was petting Gumball's head.

"Oh, Richard. Our little is growing up." Nicole tearfully said. Richard held Nicole in his arms.

"Let's let him rest." he said leading Nicole out of the nurse's office. They were stopped, however, by Bobert.

"Greetings, parents of Gumball, there is something I think you would recognize." Bobert said. "But first, let's find a place more quiet as to not disturbe the injured people." Bobert turned and walked through the doors of the cafeteria. It was partially empty. Penny, Carrie, Tobias, Leslie and Molly were sitting at a table. Carrie played with her food while the others ate. Bobert lead Nicole and Richard to an empty tabel.

"Now, I found something interesting." Bobert said. His eye glowed and projected a hologram of a rainbow in a circle. Nicole stood up abruptly.

"I do indeed recognize that." she said. "It's the Happy Rainbow Factory logo. I work there. What are you trying to get at, Bobert?" Nicole asked.

"It's quite simple really, I have a conclusion that the towns epidemic is traced back to the factory." Bobert said. Nicole stood there in silence.

'It can't be... I know that my company is the worlds leading industry, but why would they do this?' Nicole thought.

"I also have a back up for my logic." Bobert said. He projected a Newspaper article. It read:

**Happy Rainbow Factory Boss Is In Charge Of Elmore Town's Aid!**

Nicole stared at a picture of mayor Elmore shaking hands with a buff business looking velociraptor. Nicole gasped.

"That's my boss!" Nicole stated. Then her face fell with anger. She got up and headed toward the cafeteria window. She opened it.

"Nicole, where are you going?" Richard asked.

"I'll be back with in an hour. Make sure that Anais and Darwin are in bed by 9 p.m. sharp. Understand?" Nicole said. Richard nodded. "Good, see you later!" she jumped out and began to walk to her car.

She drove to her work.

* * *

><p>Nicole parked in the employees only lot and got out. She ran to the building's front door and swiped her work card. She opened the dorr and carefully made her way up the stairs to her work office. Sitting down and turning on the computor, she accessed the factory's webpage. She scrolled the cursur over the link "Unauthorized". She double clicked and a password permission pop up came up. She typed in her computor's user name and password. It rejected the access.<p>

"Damn..." she said under her breath. She looked around. 'If I can just get a hold of...' her thoughts were cut off by noises. They came from her boss's office. She tiptoed over and sidled against the wall. She listened in.

"And what do you propose?" a raspy deep voice said. Nicole peeked in. She saw a red cat facing her boss.

"Revenge is all I ask. I just need the Relic for my revenge!" the red cat said. Nicole's boss slammed his fist on his desk.

"Flint, are you trying my patience?" the velociraptor growled. Flint let out a low growl. "You will not get it back untill you find me that artifact!" Nicole's boss said.

"Tyrone, when I do get it back... you will be the first victim of Limbo." Flint growled. Nicole's boss chuckled.

"Interesting. This is why I have you at work, Flint. Your abilities and personality will aid you in your revenge against your brother. But untill you can stick with the objective and obey orders, you will not have back your precious tool of revenge." Tyrone said. Nicole pulled away and began to think.

'Why is Tyrone ordering a kid around? What is this artifat he is talking about?' she tensed. The door opened and Flint was looking right at her. Their eyes met. Flint had the look of surprise.

"Oh, and Flint..." Tyrone called. Flint looked over his shoulder. "If you lose faith in my trust again, I'll make sure that friend of yours will pay dearly for your actions. Dismissed." Flint growled and slammed the door. He motioned Nicole to follow him. Nicole hesitated, then followed. When they were out of ear shot, Flint tunred to her.

"Why are you here?" Flint asked her. "It wasn't a good idea to come here."

Nicole had a sense of realization. "You... look like my son?" Nicole said surprised. Flint looked her up and down.

"So, you are the mother of that boy." Flint said. Nicole nodded.

"You know my son?" she asked him. Flint looked down and picked up a file on the floor. He examined it.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Flint said opening the file. "Actually, I'm hunting him down. He has someone of mine that I need to take care of."

"What do you want with my son?" Nicole asked defensivly.

"He is hosting my brother." Flint said. Nicole's face fell.

"Wait, someone is inside my child? That can't be right!" Nicole said.

"It's the truth. Noticed that your son has been acting braver then usual?" Flint said tossing the file behind him.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that Steel felt your son's presence outside of the Relic and escaped into him." Flint said clenching his fists. "And I was about to deliever the final blow too..." Nicole just stared at the boy.

"And what happened with you?" Nicole asked, still in disbelife. Flint's expression darkened.

"It's... a long story..." Flint said. He turned and walked away. Nicole trotted next to him.

"Come on, you cna tell me, I won't hurt you." Nicole said eventually standing in front of Flint. He turned and went the other direction. Nicole was there first. Flint began to grow more angry. He punched the wall leaving a hole in it.

"Why are you following me!" Flint shouted at her. Nicole caught him by surprise with a hug. Flint stood motionless. Nicole hugged tightly. The feeling in Flint's chest weld up.

'What... is this feeling?' he thought. He hesitated. Then his arms soon wrapped around her in a hug. 'Is this... a mother's touch?' FLint forced himself to pull away.

"Please just tell me. I want to protect my son. I know you want to turn on my boss. And I can help you. All you need to do is trust me." Nicole smiled. Flint sighed.

"Alright... but if we are to work on bringing Tyrone down. you must listen as to why your son is vital to his plan." Flint said. "Will you hear me out?" Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it all began like this." Flint started.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Flint seems to have a soft spot for his brother and Nicole. Not to mention that a simple hug made Flint trust her. Now he's about to tell how his life was and how Gumball is vital to Tyrone's plan. Find out in the next chapter tomorrow. ;) <strong>


	10. Memories

**Ch. 10 Memories**

* * *

><p>When we were only 6 years old, me and my brother loved to play in the castle's courtyard. Our land was very beautiful. Trees were green, water so pure, and flowers of all kinds bloomed in the kingdom's garden. Our mother was the proud and beautiful queen. She loved to take a walk with us through the town. She would attend the gardens and was very kind. With her would always be our bold father, the king. He always looked at us with a big smile on his face. He was a father that we could share our pain with.. He loved our mother as much as our mother loved him.<p>

Now me and my brother. We were alike in so many ways, yet different in so many ways. Our father came up to us and said

"Come, my children. We must talk." Me and my brother ran up to him and he took us on his shoulders with a deep booming laugh. Mother stood beside him.

"My sons. My time and your mother's will one day end. So we came to a decision to an heir. You two are our only candidates." our father said.

"But we have plenty of time, father." Steel said. I was giddy myself. Our father smiled, then sighed.

"The only problem is, one of you is only allowed to rule." he said.

"Who did you choose?" I asked.

"I have not immediatly decided on which one of you will rule. So to be fair, we shall hold a tournament to see who will be fit to rule. Many people will join, so you will under go a serious training programm." Our father said.

That evening, me and Steel walked down to the town to pick up some groceries. We were pretty famous in town, not just because we were the king and queen's sons. We were very mischievous in the town.

"So who do you think will win?" I asked Steel punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"He won't say untill we complete this tournament thing. But know this... if one of us does get win, no matter what, we are still brothers." Steel said smiling.

"Hey, race you to the hill!" I challenged.

"Challenge accepted!" Steel said. We took off, parkouring through the town. People would just shake their heads and say, 'There they go again.' I won the race. We laughed and plopped on our backs and stared at the sky. The tallest hill that anyone could see from miles away.

"Hey, Flint?" Steel perked up.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Have you seen the new maid?" he said.

"Err... can't say I have?" I replied to him confusedly. We had alot of maids that it was hard to keep track of which one is which.

"You know... the purple cat." Steel said. "She has the duties of dusting our room and delievering us our food."

"Umm..." I tried to remember who he was talking about.

"I heard she came from a ninja clan." Steel said. I laughed as I imagined a masked ninja for a maid.

"I'm serious! I once saw her in the court yard tending the plants and she accidently knocked a pot over, but she caught it with her foot and kicked it up back to its' spot with ease!" Steel said turning on his stomache.

"Since when have you stalked our maids?" I said with a stifled chuckle. Steel blushed.

"Shut up..." he mumbled. Then it came to me.

"Oh yeah, now I remember who you are talking about. I've seen her in the halls, dusting the statuetts." I said remembering the young purple cat maid dusting the statue of our mother. "She looks about our age." Steel nodded in confermation.

"Isn't she a looker?" Steel chuckled. I just shook my head chuckling. Those were the good times. But it didn't last for long. Our father died in battle and our mother grieved for him, starved herself to death. I remembering just crying at both of their funerals and Steel there to confort me. We lost everything that we cared for. Our parents. The kingdom's weather changed from the beautiful blue sky to a dull gray cloudy with rain. I stared at the window with my arms around my legs and my knees up to my chin. All there was was me and Steel. Our trusted butler, Gin, began to host the tournament.

Me and Steel, now 8 years old, participated in the tournament. We fought some strong opponents, some fast opponents, and the weak opponents. Eventually, we reached the semi finals. It was a two versus one since there was an extra opponent. Me and Steel were teamed together. It felt great to team up with my brother. We worked as a team since we were little. We grabbed our metal claw gauntlets and faced the opponent. We should have expected this one to be shady. An full body armored man with a strange symbol on the chest plate. It had a curvy X and a slashed S. He stared at us in silence. We waited for him to move, but he stood there.

"Break left." Steel whispered to me. I nodded and I took left and he took right. We dashed to his sides. I was surprised. He didn't flinch at our formation. Steel slid to trip him and jumped to hit his head. The next thing we knew was we were flying through the air. I hit the cobbled wall and Steel crashed into a shop stand. I shook the dizziness away. I gasped. He was right up to me. His looming figure stood over me.

"You..." his booming voice came from the helm. I froze up. Something about him didn't feel right. His helm was now eye level with me. I realized I couldn't breathe. I struggled to break free, but his grip didn't budge.

"Flint!" I heard my brother call out. He held out his claw gauntlets and spun himself in the air like a drill. He broke off the srmored man's arm which released its' grip on me. I coughed. Steel helped me up. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Who is that guy?" I said rubbing my throat. We watched as the armored man's arm regenerated itself. People in the crowd murmered.

"Come on, brother, we have to work together." Steel said. I got up and nodded.

"Lion Claw?" I asked him. He nodded. The man now drew out a weapon. But it wasn't one of the armories weapons. This one he conjured up with a black light. He pointed it at us.

"Come..." he said. His weapon was a spiked blade with a spiked hand guard. Wings were in the form of the blade holder. We dashed forward. The man swung and we were knocked back by a strong gust of wind. Steel immediatly recovered and dashed behind him. He slid underneath him and brought up the claw gauntlet. The armored man stumbled but didn't really move much. Steel hopped away.

"Damn, not even a scratch!" he said grinding his teeth. Steel charged again. I saw the man's hand twitch.

"Steel, don't!" I called out. Too late. The man grabbed my brother's arm and used the butt of his sword and rammed into Steel's back. Steel bounced off the ground and landed hard on his back. He coughed as the air left him. He rolled on the ground trying to work off the pain. I shouted and sprinted toward the man. He noticed and grabbed me by the neck again.

"You..." he said. I broke free by kicking the chest plate. He loosened his grip from the hit. I landed with my hand still grabbing his arm, I slid my foot under his leg which tripped him and i flipped him over my back. He landed on his back with a metallic thump. I finished my combo with a kick to the head. His helm flew off. I gasped. He was another cat. His head poked out from the helm. He looked like a young boy in a man's body. His eyes didn't have any pupils, just white. His expression was emotionless. He pushed himself up and summoned his weapon. I jumped away to avoid the swing.

"W-who are you?" I asked him. He walked up to me. I looked over to see if Steel needed help. He sat motionless, staring at us. "Steel, help me!" I called. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be frozen. No one moved. I backed up as the armored cat walked up to me.

"You shall be my next host." he said. I swung the gauntlet. His arm armor shreded and fell off, exposing his arms. He threw off the chest plate. I was right. He was just a small boy in giant armor. But how can a boy younger then me even have the stregnth to wear that armor?

"Get away!" I shouted. I swung and he caught my arm. I tried pulling back, but it felt like I dug my hand into solid rock. He drew one of his claws. It glowed with yellow. I couldn't even describe the pain I felt next. He was carving a symbol on my chest and stomache.

"Get away from him!" a voice said. My brother seemed to have broken free from the trance he was in and latched onto the boys back. He pulled him away from me. The boy threw off Steel and held him by the neck as he carved the symbol into him. I broke him off.

"Your lives shall no longer be happy. It is time for you to face reality." the boy said. He began to whisp away in a yellow transparent smoke.

I helped my brother up. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. Then, everyone broke free from their trance. Having no trace of what just happened, they looked around confused. It was time for us to fight one another. We clashed like titans. But in the end, I lost. Steel became the king. 4 more years later, the kingdom was back to normal. Yet I was not who I was from before. I began to cause trouble through the kingdom. I was arrested for stealing, fighting and false identity. I never learned my lesson. I was soon arrested for getting into a claw fight with some local street kids. The guard brought me before my brother.

"What did he do this time?" Steel said with a sigh.

"He was caught in another fight with some kids." the guard said.

"I was only protecting the kingdom's good name." I said with sarcasim. My brother looked at me with disappointment.

"I expected more from you. Leave us!" he said to the gaurds. I rubbed my wrist from the shackles. "Ayann. Bring us some water for my brother." Steel ordered. Ayann was still our age. She walked over to Steel and poured his glass with water. She walked over and poured me a glass. Our eyes met. I looked away with a blush. Out in the corner of my eye, she did the same. My brother walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Flint, dear brother. What is troubling you?" Steel said softly. I growled at him.

"Non of your concern..." I said venomously.

"But it is. You are my brother. I would risk my life for you. What troubles you?" Steel said. I glanced at Ayann quickly. I was hoping my brother wouldn't see. But he did. He called Ayann over. "If you will excuse us, Flint, I must talk with Ayann." he said. He lead Ayann through a door. I was growling. My brother? Trying to take Ayann for himself? I grumbled. I decided to follow them. I stealthly walked in the shadows. Following them. Ayann was laughing at a joke Steel made. My fists clenched. i didn't like the look she was giving him. I suddenly heard crying. Peeking out, I saw my brother cry in the arms of Ayann. She held him, trying to comfort him. That did it. I was furious.

That night, I did the most heinous crime I could in the kingdom. Stealing the Relic. I was soon running through the forest.

Soldiers and guard dogs were following behind me. I ran to a clearing. A small river stood between me and the border of the kingdom. I gasped for breath. I soon heard the sounds of foot steps. Having nowhere to go, I jumped into the river and swam under a rock. I held my breath. I watched as the rippled silhouettes ran by. I waited for a minute , then swam up to the surface. Crawling out of the river, I gasped for air. My senses began to go wild. I drew my claws.

"Show yourself!" I called out. My brother stepped out from behind a tree.

"Flint..." Steel said. His expression looked distraught.

"I had to! THe kingdom deserved to get something stolen, so I thought of this." I grinned. "A rock that supposedly holds the power of Limbo and his world. Nothing speacial. It's just a rock to me." I said.

"Then why did you take it?" Steel asked.

"Because I thought stealing a rock that the kingdom kept in safety would be hilarious." I chuckled. His fists ckenched.

"What made you do this?" Steel asked again. I looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" I told him. Steel waited for me to say. "Fine... It's because of you." I finally said. Steel looked at me.

"But why?" he asked.

"How naive of you! I know what's going on between you and Ayann!" I shouted.

"Was that it? You did all this just because of jealousy?" Steel said.

"Bingo! I wouldn't exactly call it jealousy, but I know something now. You arn't so dumb after all." I said chuckling. Steel seemed to ponder this. "It's very simple. I saw you alone with Ayann, and she was all over you. My brother... Oh mighty king! Pray tell, how shall I end your life?" I threatened. I drew all my claws and crouched low.

"Have you lost sight of what truly matters?" Steel said.

"It doesn't matter any more." I said.

"You leave me no choice now, Flint." Steel said drawing his claws.

"Finally, I was getting tired of talking to you." I said. I charged him. We fought and fought and fought. Hours passed and we were running out of stamina. I charged him. He fell back and kicked with both feet into my stomache. I fell back. Steel quickly grabbed the Relic and held it up. I laughed.

"It's just a rock." I said. Steel's expression became sadder.

"Godd bye, Flint..." He held up two fingers and the Relic began to glow. All I saw was a bright light and the feeling of falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the late upload. I was with the family. Anyway, Thanksgiving break is over and it's back to school. I promise readers that I will upload more. But I think after I get a few more reviews. Don't think I am bailing. I just want to hear few more people's opinion cause I really do need feedback. Thanks and good night. (Or good morning.) :)<strong>


	11. Confrontation

**Ch. 11 Confrontation**

* * *

><p>Nicole fell silent as she took in the mood of the story. Flint got up from sitting on a chair and walked over to the exit.<p>

"I've said too much. Get out of here before dino breath figures out you were snooping around." Flint said. Nicole got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Flint flinched.

"Why don't come with me? I'm sure you'll get along fine with my son." Nicole said. Flint shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Nicole surprised Flint. She hugged him. Flint was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He hasn't felt a mother's touch in so long. And this mother of that boy... looks almost like his mother.

"Mother..." Flint pushed her away and hurriedly ran through the shadows and vanished. Nicole shook her head.

"That young boy isn't as bad as Gumball thinks. When he wakes up, I'm gonna have a talk with him." Nicole jogged out to her car, got in and started the car, and drove back to the school.

* * *

><p>Gumball woke up to whiteness. He felt his body had become light. He laid on his back onto nothing but pure whiteness. Gumball got up and looked around.<p>

"Where... am I?" his voice echoed as he talked. "Am I... dead?"

"Nope, you are just dreaming." a voice said. Gumball quickly turned around and gasped. He was looking at another cat, but his fur was black and his hands and feet were white. He wore a white jacket and black jeans. "Yo, what up?" he calmly greeted.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked, backing away a bit.

"Your inner desire. Duh, it's me..." the cat said. Gumball thought of a name. The cat sighed. "Let's do this again. Hi, my name is Steel." the cat introduced.

"Steel?" Gumball had a sense of realization. The cat nodded.

"Your... you look a bit... err..." Gumball was embarassed to say.

"Different? Well, being inside the Relic has changed my fur color. But the pro was it gave me alot of time to brush up on skills and meditation." Steel said walking by him.

"Umm... where did you get those clothes?" Gumball asked. Steel held out an arm and looked at his jacket sleeve.

"Umm... internet?" Steel said. Gumball's expression fell to major disbelife. "I'm only kidding. You don't take jokes in do you? If you must know, I can change my clothing however I want." Steel said.

"How?" Gumball asked. Steel snapped his finger and suddenly his clothes warpped into a long black trench coat and he was wearing black long sleeves and black pants. His shadded sunglasses stared at GUmball.

"There is no spoon." Steel laughed and snapped his fingers. His clothing went back to what he was wearing before.

"How did you do that?" Gumball was in utter shock. Steel sighed.

"Look, we don't have all day to talk about me. So I'll get to the point. I need you to deliever a message to my brother." Steel said walking in a circle around Gumball.

"What do you want me to say?" Gumball asked rather awed at the site of the tuxedo cat.

"Tell him... you know what, never mind." Steel sighed and snapped his fingers. A table came up along with food. He picked up a roll and chomped on it.

"Steel, are you okay?" Gumball asked. Steel nodded.

"Look Gumball, you need to wake up." Steel said. Gumball gave him a confused look.

"But, I can't. I tired myself up." Gumball said. Steel examined Gumball.

"Geez, you ask too much. Look, I'll teach you a move that my people have passed down from generations, if you promise to wake up." Steel said stuffing his hands in the jacket pocket.

"Really?" Gumball became big eyed. Steel sighed.

"I'm glad I'm 13 years old. So you better listen to your elders. And grow up a bit why don't ya'?" Steel scoffed walking over and getting into position. "Now watch carefully." Steel drew out his claws and concentrated on his hands. Gumball watched intently. Steel's claws then glowed yellow. Then it vanished. Steel looked over to Gumball. "Now you try. And the trick is to clear your mind and conectrate on the most happiest memories you have. The more you think about, the better it becomes." Gumball nodded and cleared his mind. He concentrated on his unsheathed claws. He felt a course of energy flow through him. He felt it go from his chest and traveled up to his hands.

He watched as his claws glowed a transparent yellow. Then it vanished. Gumball waited for something to happen.

"Err... what do I do now?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, you know what a cat's best weapon is?" Steel asked.

"Umm... senses? Intelligence?" Gumball guessed. Steel chopped him on the head.

"No. One, our senses are a form of self defense. Two, you don't have any intelligence. And three, it's our claws." Steel said.

"Then... what was the point of the move?" Gumball questioned the cat's motives.

"Take a swipe at this stainless steel pole." Steel said snapping his fingers. A tall thick stainless steel pole appeared.

"Are you sure?" Gumball asked again questioning the cat's motives.

"Trust me." Steel had summoned himself a beach chair and was drinking a soda. He leaned back on it. Gumball nodded. "And swing hard. If you don't, you will break your claws." Steel finished.

Gumball redied himself. With all his might, he swung his claws at the pole. It went through like butter. The pole fell to the floor in half. Gumball was surprised.

"I did it!" Gumball cheered.

"Good job." Steel unenthusiasticaly said.

"You don't sound happy." Gumball said. Steel stared at him.

"Gumball, I learned that when I was 4. It's a basic move we use to sharpen and toughen our claws for battle. It's pretty pointless for me." Steel walked over to him. "However, I have to say congratz. It only took you 2 minutes to get it right. Now it's time to wake up." Steel said with a smile. Gumball looked at him.

"How?" Gumball asked. Steel held his finger.

"Follow my finger." Steel said. He swayed it slowly in random directions. Gumball followed the finger. Steel grinned at the oblivious cat. "Can you feel it?" Steel asked him.

"I'm not feeling anything." Gumball said still following the finger.

"How about now!" Steel quickly poked Gumball in the head and sent him flying. Gumball yelled as Steel became smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p>Gumball yelped and fell off the nurse's office bed. He got up and looked around. Mr. Robinson was still in pain. His legs hoisted up on a support sling. Gumball rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Ow, that felt like it hurt." Gumball said to himself. He then looked at his hand. Unsheating his claws, he concentrated on them and thought about him and his adventures with Darwin. The shared moments between Penny. He felt a surge of energy flow through him. He wathced as the transparent yellow aura appeared and vanished. 'So... it wasn't a dream.' Gumball sheathed his claws and jogged to the cafeteria. Everyone didn't see him walk in, as they were busy with their own things. Gumball spotted Darwin and Anais with Richard. They were coloring on a piece of paper.

"Hey guys." Gumball said walking up to them. Darwin immediatly tackled hugged him.

"Gumball! You're okay!" Darwin said happily. Gumball laughed at the excited gold fish.

"Of course I'm okay." Gumball winked.

"Big brother!" Anais shouted. She ran over and hugged him. Gumball hugged all three of them. Richard came in for the hug too. Gumball looked around.

"Where's mom?" he asked.

"She hasn't came back yet." Darwin said. "I'm very worried."

"Oh, dear, you don't have to worry so much on me." a voice said. They turned to see Nicole behind them.

"MOM!" The kids shouted. They ran over and hugged her.

"Honey, you're back!" Richard said hugging her. Nicole kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course. Have you watched them?" Nicole said. Richard saluted.

"Yes, dear, I've kept a close eye on them." he said proudly.

"Good. Now, I didn't find much about those creatures and how my boss is connected to all this." Nicole said. "But I did make a new friend." she giggled.

"Listen up everyone!" The doughnut officer said. Everyone gathered around to listen in. "I have just recieved word that the government has sent in a squad of military personal to find any survivors." he said. "They should be here any minute now." And as if on cue, they heard the sound of tires screech. Everyone looke out the window and saw an armored truck speeding through a group of the shadow creatures. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I was late for the update. Since school is back, I'm gonna have to do school work and may not write during the weekdays. But I promise to upload more chapters over the weekend. By the way, this isn't the last chapter. I just had to shorten this to manage my time. I also picked out a few theme songs for Steel, Flint and Ayann. You could check them out on youtube if you want. :)<strong>

**Theme songs:**

**Ys 7 music - Vacant Interference= Steel's Theme**

**Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim OST "Armored Bane" = Flint's Theme**

**Ys Seven #29 To Reveal The Way to Go = Ayann's theme**

**Enjoy!**


	12. Firebombing

**Ch. 12 Firebombing**

* * *

><p>The armored vehicle screeched to a halt. The doors opened and a squad of military men rushed out, holding assult rifles. Then, a big buff looking grey wolf climbed out of the vehicle. His face had many scars on it. His left eye had a patch over it. He looked out into the army of the shadow creatures.<p>

"Sarge, we are ready to carry out your orders!" a soldier said saluting. The wolf took the gun from him and aimed it at the creatures. He fired off the rifle's rounds. Headshots were what he recieved. The front of the creature army vanished into a whisp of smoke.

"First kill goes to big daddy." the wolf said.

"Nice shooting, sir!" another soldier said. The wolf tossed the gun back to the empty handed soldier.

"Have at 'em, ladies!" the wolf said. The men began advancing toward the school, firing at creatures that got close to them. The wolf sat back and watched his men take over. He was proud to have these men fight by him. But just because he was proud of them doesn't mean he had to go soft. He had to keep himself the big man of the group. The men advanced closer to the school.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the military men got closer.<p>

"We are finally being rescued!" Alan cheered his high voice.

"We did it everybody. We pulled through the entire week of having to take cover. Now, we are finally free of this nightmare." Gumball said doing one of his attention speeches.

"Don't get too hopeful yet." Carrie said hovering over to him. "You know, things can go bad, even if they look good."

"Well, then I guess we are just gonna have to wait out and see." Penny said.

"Are we really being saved, Gumball?" Darwin asked his best friend. Gumball patted his head.

"Yep! That we are." Gumball said. Carrie facepalmed. Nicole and Richard stood together and watched as Gumball and his classmates gathered at the window like a bunch of little children, looking through a candy store window.

"Oh, Richard. Everyone is hoping for the best. We can't lose hope just yet." Nicole said. Richard nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." the doughnut officer said. They looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked. Nicole felt a blow to her arm as a loud sound of a gun echoed through the cafeteria. Richard immediatly took action by tackling the officer. Everyone wathced the two struggle.

"Mom!" Gumball and his siblings cried out. They ran over to her. She held her arm. Blood was beginning to stain her shirt.

"What was that for!" Gumball shouted to the officer. The officer pushed Richard's heavy body with his feet and threw him into the air. He hit the ceiling, fell onto a table and cried out in pain. Everyone was in utter shock of the officer's strength. Gumball realised that it wasn't the officer. In a puff of smoke, there stood Flint.

"Flint?" Gumball stood up and unsheathed his claws. Flint had the look of anger and sadness. He pointed the hand gun at Gumball.

"I'm... sorry, Nicole... but it's orders. If I don't do this... Ayann will suffer..." Flint gloomly said. He bent the hand gun's barrel and pulled out a remote. Nicole stared at him in utter shock. Flint couldn't bare to look at her. He didn't want to see the betrayed expression on her face. Tina roared and ran toward him. Flint looked at her and jumped away from a chomp. Flint landed on the waiting line barrier of the lunch serving area. Tina turned toward him and charged again. Flint's eyes glinted. Tine chomped again, but no one was there. Flint had jumped onto Tina's nose and rolled down her spine. Tine tried to shaked him off, but Flint immediatly threw some sort of powder into Tina's eyes. Tina roared in pain as she tried to shake away the powder in her eyes.

"I'm tired of having to deal with dinos." Flint said. He pressed a button on the remote. "Enjoy the show, folks!" Flint said retaining his usual threatning sadistic puns.

* * *

><p>The men advanced through the crowd, shooting down creatures left and right. A normal sized shadow creature slowly walked up to one of the soldiers.<p>

"Hey, check out this waste of ammo." he tuanted. He stopped and looked down at one of the man holes. He saw a yellow transparent gas. "What the..." The creature stood over it and began to shiver. It then went to spazzing. "What the hell is this?" the soldier asked his commrade who shot down another creature.

"What's what?" he turned and saw what he meant. The creature began to mutate. Yellow blobs began appearing on its' body. Its' head grew one and another grew on its' eye. The mouth unhinged and its' tounge began to flail around them.

"Shoot it down!" they bothe took aim and fired. The bullets had no effect. The tounge wrapped around the soldier's neck and picked him up. The soldier kicked madly, trying to break free. The tounge tightened and went through the soldier's neck. The body fell and the head rolled down the creature's tounge into its' mouth. It chomped down with the sound of bone and flesh mushing together. His commrade began to fire at it non stop.

"Bastard!" he shouted. The creature finally noticed him and began to slither up to him. The soldier backed up and continued to fire. "Sarge! We have a problem!" The wolf sargent pulled away from his position and stared at the creature. He realised now, that his men were in danger. Slowly but surly, these things were beginning to mutate.

"Men, fall back!" he shouted. They hurriedly tried to reach them, but two were tackled by one of the creatures and the other was decapitated by its' tounge. He heard the cries of his squad.

"Get over here!" the wolf cried to his only surviving man.

"Get out of here, Sarge!" he cried out.

"That's an order soldier!" he growled.

"I'll hold 'em off, you need to go get back-up!" the soldier said. He kept firing at the unmutated creatures. He was soon overwhlemed by the numbers and was devoured by them.

"Dammit!" the wolf got in the armored vehicle, started it and sped through the army of the creatures, running them over.

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe what just happened. Flint dropped the remote from his hand and slumped onto his knees. His expression was sadness. 'Damn you, Tyrone...' A shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he saw Gumball. Gumball punched him hard in the face. Flint fell to the floor. He slowly got up and rubbed his cheek.<p>

"Why...?" Gumball clenched his fist. "We were this close, THIS CLOSE!" Gumball grabbed him by the collar of Flint's shirt. Flint didn't even try to break free. He deserved the punch. He deserved the hate. He had doubted himself.

'Is that all I am? A person with no heart?' Flint pulled away.

"No, you are not." a voice said. Flint turned to look at Gumball. Gumball was in total shock. Flint realissed why he was making the face. Steel stood next to him. Hands in pockets, he walked over to Flint.

"Brother. You do have a heart. Don't say you do. You had no choice but to do this... for Ayann's sake." Steel said softly with a smile. Flint looked at his brother in disbeliefe.

"You are lucky I don't have the Relic. I could lock you up here and now." Flint growled.

"Brother... I truly regret doing that to you." Steel said sadly. "But you had left me no choice. I had to decide for your safty, or the kingdom's. I chose both."

"Both? How?" Flint asked, doubting Steel's desicion. Steel stared him into his eyes. Their gazes met.

"If the guards caught you, they would have excecuted you on the spot. Without my consent. They would have called you a menace in society and then the high court would throw me and our family out into the street's like dogs. So to save both... I sealed you within the Relic. I never told the guards about the sealing. They wrote it off as "Escaped Convict". Don't you see, brother... I care for you more then you think. I not only sealed you from death, I sealed you so you could controle your actions. But I guess I was wrong..." Steel turned on his heels and walked toward Gumball. "Well, back indside I go."

"Wait!" Flint spoke up. Steel didn't turn around, but he stopped to listen. "Why don't you help me take on the one who's behind this plague." Steel now turned to him.

"Who's really behind this?" Steel asked his brother.

"Limbo." Flint said. Steel's expression darkened. "When we were both sealed into the Relic, we were also on the border of Limbo." Flint walked past his brother and Gumball and looked out the window. "If we are to stop this, we are gonna need help." Flint said.

"Well, I know a few who can help us here. Also, I think the scared fellow out there could help us." Steel said walking up next to his brother. Flint looked at his brother.

"Don't think I have forgiven you. I'm doing this for Ayann's safty." Flint growled. Steel chuckled a bit.

"Let me guess... Raptor?" Steel said looking at his brother through the corner of his eye. Flint did a slight nod. "Then we need their help." Steel motioned toward Gumball and his family. Flint nodded in agreement.

"Wait, if they are in this, then I am too." Penny said walking up next to Gumball.

"Same here!" Darwin said saluting.

"I'll be willing to help." Carrie said. "Anyone else?" She looked at the crowd. Everyone murmered. Then Gumball's classmates walked past the crowd.

"We're in." Tobias said. Gumball couldn't help but smile.

"Thank's guys..." Gumball said. Steel walked up to him.

"But before we could take down the boss of the rainbow factory, we are gonna need to help the military wolf out there." Steel said. "I'll help you out."

"I'll work as a double agent for you." Flint said. "I can still do Tyrone's dirty work, but I could also fill you in on the juciy info he has." Flint grinned slyly.

"Then it's settled." Gumball said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending got a bit cheesy for you, but you know, if you were in a situation to where help has been eleminated and you have no other choice... you have to be hopeful. Also, we now know that Flint isn't all that bad, yet even though his sadistic antics are still with him. But now Steel has shown himself and finally got to apologize to his brother. Even if Flint is still a bit pissed at his brother for sealing him the Relic, they are still brothers. And show that no matter what, even if you did something bad, they would still be there to help. I'm calling it a night and I'm gonna be busy tomorrow. But when I finish the chores tmrw, I'll surly add in two new chapters. <strong>

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter title didn't match or even mention the firebombing. But you will surly find out next chapter. And no, Firebombing isn't a made up word, it is a military's last chance to stop a plauge. Basically like a tactical nuking of the city.**


	13. Tyrone

**Ch. 13 Tyrone**

* * *

><p>"What!" Flint smashed the desk with his fists. He was standing in front of Tyrone, who was sitting on his chair with the look of disappointment. "What did you do to her?" Flint growled. Tyrone hmphed.<p>

"Done what should have been done. Now that she is out of the way, you can focus on your objective!" Tyrone retorted.

"Where is she!" Flint grabbed Tyrone by the collar of his shirt. "Where's Ayann?"

"Now, now. No need to get so over reactive. She is safe. I guarantee it." Tyrone said with a evil smile. He flipped a switch on his desk and the monitor came on. It showed Ayann being attacked by a military wolf. The wolf hit her on the head, which knocked her out, and was stuffed into the back of the seat. The wolf tuned and began firing at the creatures.

"Limbo's servants are very hungry. You will not go and help her. You must find the artifact that will control Limbo itself and activate the power I need to carry on." Tyrone said. "Dismissed!" Tyrone turned his back on Flint. Fuming, Flint slammed the door behind him. He then stopped after a bit of walking and pulled out an ear piece.

"I hate this bastard." Flint said into it. Nicole's voice came out from the other side.

"You and me both." she replied to him.

"Anything yet?" Carrie's voice came through.

"I only found out that Ayann is being held hostage by our furry military friend." Flint said.

"Don't worry. We are on it!" Gumball's voice said through the earpiece.

* * *

><p>Gumball looked at Steel. Steel just smiled.<p>

"Well, time to get started. I need to get back into your head." Steel said walking to him.

"Will it hurt?" Gumball asked.

"Mmm... I don't think so? I never had anyone go in my head before, so I can't tell you." Steel said.

"Great, that makes me feel alot better." Gumball sighed. Steel placed a hand on Gumball's head. He closed his eyes and the yellow transparent aura engulfed them. When the aura cleared, Steel was no longer in front of him.

_Well now... shall we?_

Gumball nodded. He waved to Penny who was standing on top of the school's building. Surprisingly, the military hadn't got far. After running so many over of the creatures over, he lost control of the vehicle and crashed into one of the playground's basket ball hoops. But now there was another problem. Flint had said Ayann was now the wolf's hostage. And he was right. Gumball could see Ayann trying to break free of the car. Penny was in charge of keeping a look out for any of the creatures that would venture to close to them. Penny looked around and saw that most of them have retreated. She waved her hand as the okay.

_Let's go... _

Gumball nodded. He looked up to see Carrie hovering high over head. She was to make sure that if things go bad, she would swoop in and pull Gumball away from it. Carrie noticed him looking and nodded. Gumball then turned his attention to the wolf who was still shooting at the shadows that kept advancing. Gumball concentrated and used the move Steel taught him. Gumball stepped out of his hiding spot and made his over to the wolf, preparing to fight if it comes to that.

* * *

><p>Blitz had just seen his men killed by these ungodly things. He had to avenge them. No matter the cause. He even caught one of those things to attract the attention of the rest.<p>

"Come at me, you ugly mother-!" Blitz had stopped and noticed that there was a smaller one. It stood there, staring at him. 'Maybe I could trap it!' Blitz had to catch this one. He has to! For his men who have died gruesomely in battle. "Come over here!" Blitz called to it. It seemed to have understood him. He grinned. 'Gotcha!' It got to him. He pulled out his hunter's knife and tackled it. He was surprised by it's strength. It kicked him off and rolled away. It then stopped and tried to talk. But Blitz couldn't understand a single word.

"Nice try." Blitz licked his lips and circled it. It followed his motion. "Your more smarter then the others." Blitz said. It didn't bother to reply. "Now that's more like it. Let actions speak for themselves." He charged it. It spun out of the way and chopped him on the back of his neck. Blitz dropped his knife and got up. "Alright, you want hand-to-hand? I'll give you it!" The creature zig-zagged, advancing closer. Blitz readied himself. It got down low and came up for a swipe of his head. He caught it and kicked it in the chest. It fell back a few feet away. It got up, shaking a bit.

"Bring it..." Blitz said, readying himself again. This time, it looked serious. Blitz made the first move. He punched and kicked at the creature, but it avoided every swing.

* * *

><p><em>Damn... this guy is good...<em>

Steel was helping Gumball predict his movements. The wolf had gone insane. He mistook Gumball as one of those creatures. Gumball desperately avoided his powerful swings.

"Gumball, need help?" Carrie asked through his ear piece.

"I'm fine Carrie!" Gumball replied, avoiding a grab.

_I have an idea... _

'Shoot.' Gumball replied to Steel's words.

_His army belt... it has those exploding rocks... _

'You mean grenades?' Gumball responded to an attack. Gumball quickly moved in and grabbed the wolf's chest belt. The wolf tried pulling him off, but Gumball fought back and grabbed the pins. He was thrown back. The pins were pulled out. The wolf growled.

"You are not eating me alive!" he said baring his fangs. Gumball gulped.

'Man, this guy is scary with those scars.' Gumball held up the pins however. The look on he wolf's face was surprise. "Fire in the hole." Gumball said.

The wolf unbuckled the chest belt and threw it in the air. The grenades went off and the explosion sent both of them back in opposite directions. The wolf hit the armored vehicle and Gumball had hit the fence, bending it.

"Gumball? Ar you okay?" Penny said worriedly over the ear piece. Gumball, dazed, bruised and cut, slowly got up.

"Yeah... but I think I twisted my ankle on the fence." Gumball replied back. Carrie had flown down to him.

"You need to get up!" Carrie said. She helped Gumball up and walk over to the vehicle. The wolf was unconscious. Gumball opened the door and a dazed Ayann climbed out.

"Gumball?" she said dizzily.

"Yeah, it's me." Gumball said. The wolf became conscious.

"You... think you... monsters... have beaten me?... But... if I'm going down... I'm taking you all with me!" he pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. Before he could release it, Gumball clapped his hand over his. He held down the wolf's hand. The wolf looked at him.

* * *

><p>Blitz had soon realized who this creature was. His vision cleared. Standing over him, holding the closed hands of his over the grenade, was a young cat. His blue fur was a bit matted and he had a black eye along with a few bruises and cuts.<p>

"You don't want to do this." the boy said. Next to him stood a purple cat in ninja garb and a cute looking ghost.

"You... are just a boy?" Blitz shook his head. "But, I could have sworn I was fighting a formidable creature. Was it you I was fighting?" The cat nodded. BLitz couldn't believe it. The creature he was fighting was just a young boy. And he lost. He chuckled and laid his head against the vehicle.

"There goes my pride." Blitz said. He looked at the boy. He still held onto his closed hand. "Let go, kid." The boy was hesitant, but agreed. As soon as he let go, Blitz tossed the grenade away and it blew up, but nowhere near them. He slowly got up and patted the boy's back. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it." the boy said.

"What's your name?" Blitz asked. The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Gumball Watterson. And these are my friends, Carrie and Ayann."

* * *

><p>The wolf straightened himself up.<p>

"My rank General Sargent Blitz. But, you may call me Blitz." he said.

"Nice to have you on board." Gumball said.

"On board for what?" Blitz asked.

"Well, there is this business looking velociraptor that had taken hold of a powerful Relic that controls these creatures and is now using it to unleash some sort of god or something-"

_He's not unleashing Limbo himself... He wants his power..._

"Err... What I mean is that..." Gumball just gave up. "Look, it's really hard to explain." Blitz held up a hand.

"No need to explain. If it is to protect the law and its' people, I'm in. And if this raptor is connected to the death of my men, he will surly pay." Blitz said. Gumball sighed with relief.

"Uhh... guys. I hate to interrupt. But I think that explosion has caught unwanted attention." Penny said through the ear piece. She has just caught site of the shadows advancing in waves toward the school.

"Crap!" Gumball turned to Carrie. "Make sure everyone stays inside! I gotta find mom!" Gumball said.

"You can't do this alone, Gumball." Carrie said desperately. Gumball just smiled and tapped his head.

"I'm not alone." he said. Carrie gave a small smile. Gumball turned and ran out of the school district and made his way to his neighborhood. Apparently, Nicole stayed inside their house to keep a look out for Tyrone. Bobert had copied a route Tyrone was supposed to take if they announced firebombing. His path lead through Gumball's neighborhood.

"Will the kid be okay?" Blitz asked Carrie. Carrie nodded.

"He's done this many of times." Carrie said. Then she looked serious. "Penny, let's follow him. Bring Darwin too." Carrie said into the ear piece.

"Okay. You were right Carrie, he is planning to take on Tyrone by himself." Penny turned to Ayann. She had the look of sadness.

"Master Flint..." she glumly said. Carrie hovered over to her.

"You know, he was worried about you." Carrie said. Ayann looked at her.

"Master Steel?" Ayann questioned. Carrie nodded. Ayann suddenly looked smitten.

"Master... Flint?" Ayann asked. Carrie smiled.

"What do you think?" Carrie turned to Blitz. "Do you think you can give a couple of kids a ride?" Carrie asked. Blitz nodded.

"I owe the kid an apology and a debt." Blitz said pulling out a hand gun and reloading it. Carrie nodded in sgreement.

"Come on, let's go." Carrie said hovering up to Penny. Penny nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, confession time. I'm not at all happy about this chapter. I feel like I had rushed it. And I hate doing that. But, I just sighed and said "Screw it." So i opened my rough drafted form of this fan fic and took some of the ideas from there onto here. Yes, I had written a rough draft version of this story. I've been pretty much adding in new things to this final outcome. Here, I also introduced to you another of my OCs. Blitz wasn't really called General Sargent Blitz. He was originally called Sargent Mobley. And he was supposed to be killed off in this chapter, but I just figured it wouldn't be much of a group with out some sort of veteran. So in comes Blitz. I'll write another chapter tmrw. <strong>

**And thank you so much for reading up to this point. I promise you that I won't give up on this story and will keep making the plot more interesting. :)**


	14. Funny Love

**Ch. 14 Funny Love**

* * *

><p><em>You sure you want to do this?...<em>

Gumball jogged down his neighborhood.

'I am sure about it. Tyrone may have taken my mom.' Gumball replied to Steel.

_But how can you be sure?... _

'Trust me, my senses are going hay wire.' Gumball replied. Unfortunately, Gumball tripped on a rock.

_I think your senses were trying to warn you of that rock..._

Gumball pulled his face off the sidewalk.

"Shut up..." Gumball said aloud.

* * *

><p>Nicole stood looking out the window of their house. Richard sat on the couch playing a video game.<p>

"Richard, are you seriously playing games right now?" Nicole asked her simple minded husband.

"Aww... but it's been a long time since I have brushed up on my skills." Richard complained. Nicole sighed and went back to looking out the window. She jumped. One of the creatures was looking at her through the window. It tilted its' head. Nicole backed up a bit.

"Richard, turn the game off now and grab the bat." Nicole said. Richard did as he was told. The creature then looked toward the front door. It crashed down. Nicole unsheathed her claws, ready to defend her and her husband. A buff looking figure walked in.

"Hello, my employee of the year." a deep booming voice said. Nicole growled.

"Tyrone..." Nicole said with venom. Tyrone chuckled.

"Now now,that will take off a bit of your salary." Tyrone said.

"I don't think that really matters at this point." Nicole retorted. Then, Tyrone became serious.

"I'm afraid I have to use extreme measures for you." Tyrone growled. Nicole was taken aback by the sudden threat. Richard stood in front of her.

"You arn't hurting her, nor taking her away!" Richard boldly said.

"Richard?" Nicole was even more surprised. Her husband, standing up for her. It almost brought a a tear to her eyes.

"You fat fool..." Tyrone growled. He cracked his neck and walked toward them. Richard swung the bat and hit Tyrone on the head. No luck. The bat broke, but Tyrone didn't flinch even a bit. He walked up and grabbed Richard by the neck. Even though Tyrone's hands didn't fit around the neck, it was enough to make Richard gag.

"Let him go!" Nicole slid underneath them and dug her claws into Tyrone's back. Tyrone winced and dropped Richard. Nicole backed up, ready for another attack. Tyrone this time flicked his tail. It hit the gasping Richard and sent him flying through the window.

"Richard!" Nicole cried out. Richard tried to crawl away, but the creature that was outside their window grabbed his leg and slithered up to his face. Richard was frozen in shock. It hissed at him. Nicole ran to the door, but Tyrone got in her way. Tyrone swung the back of his fist. It hit Nicole in the face. She hit the wall and passed out. Tyrone grinned evilly.

"No, not her!" Richard cried out trying to kick off the creature hungry for his blood. Tyrone picked up Nicole and slung her over his shoulder.

"Your death will enrage your son... then he will finally come to try to save his precious mother. Then... that's where I will get Limbo's power!" Tyrone walked down and placed Nicole in the back of his limo. He got in, closed the door and drove off. Richard struggled to kick the creature off.

* * *

><p>Gumball turned the corner and saw a black limo drive off.<p>

"Oh no..." Gumball sprinted toward his house. He saw his father trying to shake the creature off. "Hold on, Dad!" Gumball unsheathed his claws, ran up and swung at the creature. The claws went through like butter, and the creature vanished into a wisp of smoke. Richard got up.

"Thanks son..." he said glumly. Gumball held his father up.

"Where's mom?" Gumball asked. Richard sighed and sat down.

"Son... am I a poor excuse of a father?" Richard asked. Gumball was thrown off.

"Err... well... to be honest, dad. There were times where you weren't. But even with all your failures and mistakes, we still love you as our father." Gumball said with awkwardness.

"You mean it?" Richard asked. Gumball nodded.

"I do." Gumball said patting his father's head. Richard stood up.

"Gumball!" a voice called. Gumball turned and saw Penny, Carrie, Darwin and Anais run up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gumball asked them surprised.

"Don't be so naive." Carrie said. "We knew what you were planning to do."

"W-what?" Gumball backed up a bit. "I don't know what you are talking about." he said smiling nervously. Carrie gave him the "you are so predictable" look.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. But we can't let you do this alone." Penny said. Gumball looked at them.

"Where's mom?" Anais asked.

"Tyrone took her." Gumball said.

"Son..." Richard said standing up. "You stay here and keep an eye on the house. I'm going to get back Nicole."

"Dad?" The Wattersons have been surprised by Richard's act of bravery since the epidemic happened.

"dad, you could get hurt. Let me handle this." Gumball said getting up. Suddenly, Penny stood in his way. Her hands at her hips with a angry look. Gumball backed up a bit. He bumped into Darwin and Anais giving him the same look. Carrie sighed.

"Gumball, have you even taken a second to look at yourself." Carrie said. Gumball looked at her.

"What, is there something on my face?" Gumball said patting his face. Carrie lead Gumball up to the bathroom and showed him through the mirror. His beaten reflection stared back at him. She was right. Gumball really didn't have time to look at himself. He had cuts and bruises from his head down to his knees. His favorite sweater ripped and dirty, his jeans had holes in them. Gumball touched a cut on his head. Dried blood trailed from the cut, around his eye and down to his cheek.

"Whoa... when did I have this?" Gumball said tracing the dried blood.

"When you fought that restaurant owner." Carrie said as they walked out of the house.

"Wha?" Gumball thought back. That was four or five days ago.

"You see Gumball, we are trying to get you to relax from having to do this. You have been obsessed with trying to save people and look for that red cat." Penny said.

"But... i have to go save mom!" Gumball said trying to walk past her.

"Not so fast!" Carrie flew straight into his mouth, took control of his hands and flew him up into the air. She moved the hands out to his sides. Gumball struggled to take control of them.

"Carrie, let me go!" Gumball said to her. Carrie controlled his hand to slap him. "Ow! Stop that!" he was slapped again. "Grrr..."

"Carrie... don't do anything terrible to Gumball while we help his dad rescue his mother." Penny said. Carrie used Gumball's hand to nod. Penny smiled. "Thanks Carrie. You are a true friend." Richard had gotten into the car. Penny, Darwin and Anais got in. They drove off. Gumball watched them.

"Carrie, please let me go! They are in danger!" Gumball pleaded.

_Sorry, Gumball. But you need to rest up._

"But how can I when you are holding me up here?" Gumball asked her.

_Just shut up._

Gumball thought of an idea. "Alright then, you asked for it." Gumball closed his eyes and went into his mind. He woke up in nothing but whiteness. It wasn't long before he saw Carrie holding her arms out to her side. Gumball went up to her.

"I said, let me go." Gumball said. Carrie turned and almost lost control of Gmball's hands.

"G-Gumball? Wha... how?" Carrie was in utter surprise.

"You are in my mind. MY mind." Gumball said crossing his arms in victory. Carrie was speechless. "Look, you have to let me go. They will die! It's me that Tyrone wants. If I go to him, he would leave everyone alone." Carrie regained her speech.

"Gumball, If he gets that power, he wouldn't leave everyone alone. He would enslave them. Or even worse!" Carrie said.

"She's right, Gumball." a vice said. They looked to see Steel sitting at a table and playing cards with himself.

"Wait, you... your in his head? How?" Carrie asked him. She was very confused. "I could have sworn you were with Gumball when we recruited Blitz!" Steel snapped his fingers as he stood up. The table and cards vanished.

"I've always been in his head." the tuxedo cat said. "From the very beginning of this town's demise." Steel then walked past them. With out turning to them, he held out his hand and a door appeared. "I have to apologize, Gumball. While in your head, i decided to poke around your memories." he said guiltily.

"Wha- hey! I gave you permission to live in my head, not snoop around!" Gumball said stomping his feet. Steel then turned to him.

"I need to show Carrie something. It'll convince her to let her go." Steel said.

"You just told me your plan. i'm not falling for it and I will not let him go." Carrie said with a frown.

"I bet you like not letting him go." Steel winked. Carrie was thrown off.

"Wait, what?" Carrie seemed to blush. If ghosts could blush, Gumball couldn't see it as well.

"Just follow me." Steel said. He walked through the door. Gumball and Carrie followed him in. They were standing in front of a small building. Gumball read the big sign out front.

"Yellow Daisy Pre School?" Gumball asked. Carrie looked at him.

"wait, isn't this the place where we went to Pre-K?" Carrie said. Gumball looked at the building.

"Oh hey, your right." Gumball said. "Why did you bring us here?" Gumball asked Steel.

"You'll see." Steel winked. he opened the doors and went right past the desk where a person supposedly is suppose to check in the child. She didn't seem to notice Steel. Gumball and Carrie went past and reached Steel. There was a small room where the walls were decorated with paper with bad handwriting and art work on the side walls. There were little children running around the room, playing.

"Hey look, there's Banana Joe and Tobias." Gumball pointed out. Little versions of Tobias and Joe were crowded around a small cat. Gumball realized it was him. His toddler self wore a white T-shirt with the logo of a cartoon show along with red overalls. Gumball held in his hands a fish bowl with a small gold fish in it.

"Hey, Gumball. Why don't you hand over that fish?" Tobias asked. Gumball just held it closer to him.

"You weave Darwin awone!" Gumball said.

"Aww... come on. We just want to put him on top of the blocks." Joe said laughing for no apparent reason. Gumball just held his pet goldfish's bowl closer to him. Tobias reached for the bowl and tried to pull it away.

"No! Weave him awone!" Gumball said pulling back and not losing his grip of his friend.

"He's just a fish!" Tobias said trying to pull it out of his hands. The bowl slipped out of their hands. It flew toward the wall and broke. Gumball gasped. Tobias and Joe where silent.

"Oops." Tobias said.

"Darwin!" Gumball cried out rushing over to him. Gumball tried pouring the spilled water on his flopping pet. Darwin hopped around. Gumball grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water and caught Darwin in it. Darwin swam in panicked circles. Gumball was on the verge of crying.

"Err... sorry, Gumball." Tobias apologized. Gumball sniffled.

"Your a jerk, Tobias." a voice said. The toddler version of Penny stood there with a flower in a pot in her hands. She stared at them with a angry glare. Carrie, who was now a little human girl, carried a water pale and gave them the same look.

"You okay, Gumball?" Penny asked. Gumball looked at her, holding the cup closer to him. Carrie held out the pale.

"Put your fish in here, he will have more room." Carrie said softly. Gumball just held the cup even more closer to him.

"I don't know who you people are?" Gumball said. "How can I twust you?" Carrie just smiled. Penny places the pot down and walked over. She carefully took the cup from him and dumped Darwin into it.

"See? You can trust us." Penny said gently. Carrie clasped the handle.

"Err... Gumball. Do you wanna play with us?" Carrie asked him. Gumball looked at both of them. He nodded.

Steel turned to them. "Well?" he asked. Gumball and Carrie looked at him.

"Well, what?" Carrie asked.

"I prove my point don't I?" Steel said. Carrie flew close to him, angry.

"What point! You just showed us a child hood memory! That's all! What point were you trying to prove!" Carrie fumed.

"That you love him." Steel calmly said as if it wasn't a big deal. Carrie stuttered. Gumball stood there shocked.

"I... is that true?" Gumball asked Carrie.

"No, it's not! I don't love you! I don't even like you! You are just a dumb boy!" Carrie retorted.

"Ouch." Steel said. Gumball gulped.

"L-look Carrie, I didn't say anything to offend you. S-so I don't see why you are going off on me like that." Gumball said. Carrie then calmed down. She held her arm.

"I-I am sorry Gumball. I didn't mean to do that. i just... flipped out I guess." Carrie said.

"Look, Carrie. If you love Gumball, you should let him go and help his mother. If you don't, Tyrone would win." Steel said. Carrie pondered this. Gumball regrets having to do this.

"Umm... Carrie. I like you and all. But only as a friend. I love Penny. But just because I love her, doesn't mean I love you. What I'm trying to say is, I love you as a friend and only a friend. But, I am truly grateful that you have helped me this far. And I appreciate that." Gumball looked Carrie right into her eyes. She was crying. Gumball felt terrible.

"Carrie, look into yourself and choose the right thing. You are better then this. You have been with him by his side all the way up to this point. But you have to know the truth. You had to hear it from the person you love. You have made yourself miserable since your death. All because you think he has never noticed you." Steel said.

Carrie looked at both of them, sniffling."H-have you ever noticed me?" Carrie asked Gumball. Gumball nodded.

"Of course, Carrie. I've always noticed you. I always notice my friends." Gumball said with a smile. Carrie smiled with him.

"I- I have never realized till now." Carrie said. "I'm sorry Gumball... I truly am..." Gumball surprised her with a hug. Carrie blushed and pulled away.

"How are you doing that?" Carrie asked.

"Doing what?" Gumball asked confused.

"You... you hugged me. But... you should have gone right through me. How?" Carrie asked. Steel just chuckled.

"You forgot, Carrie. You are in Gumball's head. He has the power here to make things real. Only in his mind however." Steel said. "Now then, can you find it in yourself to let Gumball go?" Carrie thought of this. Then nodded.

"I'll let you go Gumball." Carrie said. Gumball smiled.

"Thanks Carrie. Penny was right. You are a good friend. I'm happy to be your friend." Gumball closed his eyes and vanished.

* * *

><p>Gumball was still hovering over his house. He felt himself being lowered to the ground. Gumball gagged when Carrie came out of his mouth. Carrie turned to him.<p>

"Gumball. Promise me you won't go back on your word." Carrie said. Gumball wiped his mouth.

"I promise Carrie." Gumball said. He took off down the road and followed the direction he saw his father drive off. Carrie watched the figure of Gumball grow smaller and smaller. She looked up into the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful today..." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>To all you GumballxCarrie fans. I hate to say that the ending will not be a GumballxCarrie. I just figured having a second admirer would explain things better. The good news however is that I read on an character interview that the creator of <em>The Amazing World of Gumball<em>** **mentioned that indeed Carrie has a small crush on Gumball. Yet, since she is a ghost that rather wants to be miserable, has no time for that feeling. So she just sees Gumball as more of an annoyance then a crush. **

**I am happy to say that this story only has four more chapters left. I congratulate you readers that have stuck with me and Gumball's troublesome hour. Tomorrow will be the climax. **


	15. The Climax!

**Ch. 15 The Climax!**

* * *

><p>Tyrone stood in the middle of a large dugged out hole. He was standing on the dig site of the Relic. There is a crane overhead. Nicole, tied up and unconscious, dangled high above at the tip of the crane. Tyrone held the Relic in his hand.<p>

"Find it yet?" he asked in a threatning tone toward Flint. Flint was covered in mud. He had been digging with his bare hands to find the artifact that completed the Relic's ritual.

"What does it look like?" Flint retorted. Ayann was with him. She stayed in a tree to keep a look out.

'Stick to the plan.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, a small car pulled up to the edge of the hole. Tyrone looked up at it.

"Look's like the party came early." Tyrone grinned evilly. Flint clenched his fists.

'Hope this works.' he thought. Richard, Anais, Darwin and Penny stepped out.

"Mom!" Anais cried out spotting her dangling mother. Richard held a tire iron he found in the back of the car. Richard took a step forward.

"Wait, there is a ho-!" Too late. Darwin's messege failed as his father fell and rolled down the hill. He landed with a thud on his stomache.

"Ooowwwww..." he whined. The kids facepalmed.

"Hmph. Worthless piece of waste." Tyrone said. He turned back toward Flint. Flint nodded and walked over to Richard. He knelt down and got close to his ear.

"Forgive me." Flint whispered. Richard was staring in horror. Flint brought down the side of his hand onto Richard's neck. Richard went limp.

"Dad!" Darwin and Anais cried out.

"Get them!" Tyrone shouted. Penny pushed Darwin and Anais away. Flint was already to them. He grabbed Penny around her neck and held her there. She stuggled to break free.

"Run guys!" she shouted. Darwin grabbed Anais's hand and took off. Ayann was waiting for them. She threw sleeping powder into Darwin's face. Darwin fell to the floor. Anais tried to go over to him.

"Run, little one." Ayann said. She grabbed Darwin and carried him over to Flint. Penny watched as Anais ran away into the woods.

'At least she is safe.' Penny thought to herself. Flint jumped down with Penny still being held by the neck with Flint's arm. Ayann followed suite. Tyrone slowly walked over to them.

"Where is the rabbit?" he asked them.

"She got away." Flint said. Penny bucked free and stumbled. She supported herself by pushing off of Tyrone.

"Get away you creep!" she said backing up a bit. Tyrone chuckled.

"Please. As if I have intrest in you. It's the boy I want. He shall complete the ritual of the Relic. You are just a bystandard that will soon be my slave, just like the rest of the world will be. Along with the Servants of Limbo by me, I will be unstoppable!" the creatures begin to slither behind him. Tyrone smirked. "Serves up." he said. The creatures began to walk slowly toward Penny. Flint and Ayann just watched.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, the creatures began to vanish one by one. A blue blur zipped through them. Tyrone was surprised. Gumball stood in the middle of the creatures. In a wisp of smoke, they vanished around him.

"Gumball?" Penny said trying to make out the beaten figure. Gumball looked back to her over his shoulder.

"It is Gumball. But right now, I need his body real quick." he said. Penny then realized Gumball's eyes weren't black, but gold!

"Steel?" she guessed. Gumball nodded.

"Stay back! This dino is about to become extinct!" Steel said as he controlled Gumball's movments. Tyrone laughed.

"A mere feline? Taking on the most powerful buisnessman? I tip my hat to you." Tyrone insulted.

"Don't underestimate!" Steel had quickly moved Gumball behind Tyrone. He brought his claws down, but felt them stop. "Gah! What the hell?" Tyrone grasped Gumball's arm. Tyrone tossed him up a bit and swung his fist into Gumball's gut.

* * *

><p><em>Ow! Can you at least try not to get my body killed?<em>

Steel got up slowly.

"Don't worry. The plan is about to succeed." he replied to Gumball. Tyrone cracked his knuckled and threw of his shirt revealing pounds of muscle. "Is that natural?" Steel asked him disgusted.

"Three times a week. 3 hours per day. Completely." Tyrone said. He readied himself. Steel tched.

'The problem is that he is also fast for a brute.' Steel thought to himself.

_What are you gonna do?_

Steel smirked. "Watch me." Steel cleared his mind and got into position.

"Your ninjutsu fighting style is pointless against me!" Tyrone said. Steel crouched and pushed himself from the ground with his heel. With amazing speed, Steel slid underneath Tyrone.

"Psyic!" Steel said as he ran up the dino's back. Steel tricked Tyrone by thinking he was gonna do a full on attack. Tyrone wasn't quick to shake off the cat. Steel DDT'd him. Rolling away, Steel quickly held a handful of mud in his hand. He placed the muddied hand behind his back, stood straight up and held out his arm with the back of his hand facing Tyrone. Tyrone pulled himself out of the mud.

"Your dead..." Tyrone growled. Steel smirked and motioned for him to bring it. Tyrone dug into the mud and took hold of a giant bolder. Lifting it out of the ground, he chucked it. Steel quickly jumped out of the way. He felt his hand being grabbed. Startled, he saw Flint.

"Thought you were gonna have all the fun without me?" Flint said. Steel chuckled.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up." Steel said.

"I've been here the whole time." Flint growled. He spun his brother in the air and flung Steel toward Tyrone. Tyrone shifted his footing and caught the cat's out stretched fist. Tyrone was about to counter when he was suddenly blinded by more mud. Tyrone released his grip on Steel and wiped the mud off. Flint landed next to his brother. In synchronization, their claws glowed and swung upward, ripping flesh and cloth. Tyrone stummbled back.

"That was a cheap shot..." Tyrone growled. Flint smirked.

"It was a hilarious one at that." Flint said sarcasticly.

"When you are up against a villian, I think it's best if you cheap shot them first before they cheap shot you." Steel said. The brothers then synchronized their poises. Holding two finger in front of them, back to back, their tips glowed.

"Experience the true power of our people." Flint said. Their finger tips glowed and a blinding yellow beam of light shot out of their fingers. Tyrone tried to avoid it, but no use. The beam went right through him. Penny and Ayann watched in awe as the power of brothers peirced Tyrone's muscular body. Tyrone felt his insides burning. In a yellow explosion, Flint and Steel were knocked back. Ayann had dug kunai to the ground with small wire attached to them. She held onto Penny. Richard's and Darwin's limp bodies rolled to them. Luckily, Ayann had caught them with her leg. The explosion disappated. The dig site was even bigger then before. Ayann let go of Penny. Desperate, Penny searched for any sign of the brothers.

She gasped. Tyrone's pupiless body stood in the middle of the dig site, charred but not showing any bones. Penny was relieved. Something grabbed her leg.

"Ack, zombie!" she screamed. She stomped on the hand. She heard a stiffled yell. "Huh?" Looking down, she saw a blue hand trying desperatly to grab something. Penny grabbed hold and began to pull. Ayann helped her. With in seconds, they pulled out Steel and Flint. Coughin and gasping for air, Steel looked up to Penny.

"That hurt." he said shaking his hand. Penny blushed at her mistake.

"Sorry..." she said. "Erm... quick question... Steel, can I talk to Gumball?" Steel nodded to her. He closed his eyes and opened them. The gold had vanished and Gumball's eyes stared back at her. Penny was overjoyed that she hugged that beaten cat. Gumball returned it.

"Gumball! You are okay!" Penny said.

"Yeah. But it was mostly Steel's doing." Gumball said smiling. Flint stood next to Ayann.

"So... what was the change of heart?" she asked. Flint sighed.

"Like I said... the kid entertains me." Flint said. Ayann poked him. Flint looked away, trying not to break his admitment.

"Come on. There is something else you want to say." Ayann said smiling. Flint couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright..." To much of Flint's discomfort, he went over to Gumball. "Look, kid. I was wrong about you. You taught me something." Flint said.

"And that is?" Gumball smirked, enjoying Flint's discomfort.

"That there are more things important to you in your life. And sticking by with the people you know till the very end." Flint looked back at Ayann. She blushed. Suddenly, Flint's senses went hay wire. He quickly positioned himself in front of them. Tyrone was getting up.

"What the?" Gumball stood up. Tyrone bared his sharp teeth. His eyes still pupiless. He held the Relic im his hand. Yellow static began sparking from the Relic.

"Insolent... FOOLS!" Tyrone's voice boomed through out the area. The Relic began sparking more.

"Oh no..." Flint said.

"What is it?" Penny asked standing behind Gumball.

"The Relic is activating! His evil heart is growing more darker!" Flint held up two fingers and began to chant. Tyrone's hand glowed a shadowy light. He launched a ball right toward Flint.

"Flint!" Ayann cried out. She sprinted and pushed him out of the way. Time slowed. Flint stared at her in horror. Ayann was hit with the shadow ball. It launched her into the air and against a tree. The force of the ball knocked Penny and Gumball to the ground.

"Ayann!" Gumball cried out. Ayann fell motionless.

_That bastard!_

Gumball took hold of Penny's hand and ran to avoid another shot of the shadow ball. Tyrone's possessed body began to fly up into the air enshrouded in the Relic's power. He maniacally laughed.

"So... This is Limbo's power..." Tyrone's booming voice said. He hovered up to Nicole and looked at her. "Begone!" he held out his hand and the energy began to form.

"No!" Gumball ran toward him.

"Gumball! You'll get hurt!" Penny cried out. She felt herself be lifted from the ground. She looked up and saw Richard running along side Darwin. "Darwin? Mr. Watterson?" Penny couldn't believe it. Flint knocked out Richard with that chop and Ayann really used a knock out powder. Just like the plan. However, Tyrone's possessed body wasn't meant to be part of it.

Gumball jumped up and cut the cable line and pulling his mother away. The shot missed them both. Gumball held Nicole. Richard ran up to him.

"Take mom and get out of here!" Gumball said.

"But what about you?" Darwin worriedly asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Gumball smiled.

"Please becareful." Penny said. She kissed him on the cheek and ran with the Wattersons.

* * *

><p>"Come on, get in!" Anais called from the car. She had made her way out of her little hiding spot and crawled into the car unnoticed. Richard out Nicole into the back of the car and got into the driver side. Penny and Darwin got in. Throwing the car in drive, Richard drove. Tyrone saw them and shot a shadow ball at them. It missed the car, but the force made it swerve. Richard got it under control and drove it onto the street.<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball ran over to Flint, who was craddeling the body of Ayann.<p>

"Flint, I'm gonna need your help if we are to bring him down!" Gumball said.

"Count me in..." Flint said with a darkened expression. The air around them began to thicken. Flint's fur began to ruffle. He got up and walked past Gumball. "Tyrone..." Flint said. Tyrone looked at him.

"Worthless, incompitent fool... You can't stop Limbo! He is the god that never existed! The all mighty being of all that is dark!" Tyrone said. Flint's clenched tighter.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AYANN!" Flint snapped.

_Oh no... Flint is using his spirit attack!... Prepare for a rough landing..._

Gumball watched as Flint was engulfed in yellow aura. With blind rage, Flint sprinted with amazing speed, jumped toward Tyrone, and swung his claws. A dark form blocked his way and it knocked him back. Flint hit the ground, skidding into the mud.

_Tch... he is getting stronger... Watch it!..._

Gumball was hit with a bolt of yellow. The pain was extreme. Gumball yelled as he felt his head being ripped apart. Tyrone laughed maniacally. Flint watched in horror as he saw Steel slowly being pulled out of Gumball's head. Flint threw mud at Tyrone. The barrier around him deflected it.

"Dammit!" Flint shouted. Gumball yelled and fell to the ground. Steel fell next to him. In pain, Gumball got up and slowly turned to look at Steel. Steel was also slowly getting up.

"You know..." Gumball gasped. "That felt like an enima to the head..." He got up and helped Steel up.

"Dammit... He seperated our minds..." Steel said clutching his head with one hand. Flint ran to them and skidded to a halt next to them.

"Brother!" Flint said.

"I'm fine... just have a major head ache is all..." Steel said. Tyrone boomed at them.

"Limbo shall overcome all! Sink into the darkness!" Tyrone held up the Relic that was going hay wire now. In a flash of light, Flint, Steel and Gumball felt themselves falling.

* * *

><p><strong>And you thought it was over. :) Nope, I planned for this to happen. Turns out that Limbo is possessing part of Tyrone's body. I'm afraid I must end it here for now. Till tomorrow then for the epic conclusion of this story. I hope you will enjoy this climax I have presented to you. I also listened to this one music on you tube when I wrote this. During the time when Tyrone is possessed to the point of Gumball and the two brothers being sucked into the Relic, I listened to this. Even it is from another franchise,it rightfully belongs to the game. I just thought it would be epic for that part. Feel free to check it out.<strong>

**Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM - Vs Final Marluxia**


	16. Limbo's Power

**Ch. 16 Limbo's Power**

* * *

><p>Gumball slowly opened his eyes. The pain he was feeling was immencible. With sheer will power, Gumball pushed himself from the ground. He stopped and noticed something off. There was grass. But it wasn't green. It was gray. Shaking off the dizziness, Gumball observed his surroundings. Steel and Flint were around. He couldn't see much but a creek and trees around him. All gray. There was no wind, but Gumball could feel some sort of cold breeze. Everything was gray. Except the sky. The sky was hard to look at. The sky was TV static. The eerie silence sent chills down Gumball's spine.<p>

"H-hello?" he asked hoping that Flint or Steel would answer back. Gumball took a step forward and fell to a knee. His leg was throbbing. 'Guess the adrenline wore off. Damn, this hurts!' Gumball winced as he limped toward the creek. Looking into the creek, he saw no reflection staring back at him. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. He turned to a moving bush. It rustled. Gumball unsheathed his claws. "W-who's there?" he addressed. To his relife, a beaten duo appeared. Flint helped support Steel, who was limping.

"Hey kid." Flint said. Steel let go of Flint and leaned against a tree.

"Damn, I'm still dizzy from that ability." Steel said remembering being forced out of Gumball's head.

"Can you get back in?" Gumball asked the tuxedo cat. He shook his head.

"He managed to seperate our minds." Steel said.

"He used a forbidden technique." Flint said. "Even we don't know how to do that. Nor do we want to. It's more painful then it looks."

"Oh, big time." Gumball said. "Anyway... where are we?"

"Shall you explain?" Steel asked his brother. Flint sighed.

"Lazy ass." Flint turned to Gumball. "Welcome, Gumball, to the Universe That Never Existed. Or, in short, Limbo." Flint said. Gumball looked around.

"Limbo? This is Limbo?" Gumball asked. "I thought Tyrone said he was the true being of darkness. As if Limbo was an actual person." Flint looked at the beaten cat.

"Well, Limbo is. THIS univerese is his. This is the creatures home world. Limbo rules them." Flint said. Gumball then realized.

"Where is Tyrone?" Gumball asked looking around. Flint helped Steel up.

"Follow us." Steel said. They walked only a few feet away. They stopped near a massive hole. Inside it going all the way down was more TV static.

"He fell down there." Flint said. Gumball peered over.

"H-how far does it go?" Gumball asked. Flint shrugged.

"Don't know, don't want to." Flint said.

"So... is he falling for... eternity?" Gumball again asked.

"Don't be too sure. He is still being possessed by Limbo. I'm sure he is about to make an entrance anytime now." Steel said. As if on que, the ground rumbled. Gumball fell onto the ground. Flint kept his balance. They looked toward the hole. A giant mass was ascending into the sky.

"And there he is. Limbo's true being." Flint siad unsheathing his claws. Steel managed to stand up and follow suite.

"Ready for the final round?" Steel asked Gumball. Gumball looked down.

"I... I don't know if I can... without you in my head... I feel powerless..." Gumball glumly said. The giant mass began to form. Two small pupiless eyes stared down at them. Tyrone's head had adjusted to the body. The form was a gray TV static from head to toe. It stood up. A giant 324 meter giant in the shape of Tyrone's body figure. Gumball and the brothers back up quite some distance.

"That thing is huger than I thought." Flint said. Steel quickly ran to the edge of the hole and placed a hand down on the gray colored grass. He began to chant, holding two fingers in front of him. The hole grew a bit more. The feet of Limbo slipped in. It caught itself with the ground. Now his torso just stuck out of the hole. Steel backed up gasping.

"Man, I used up too much of my energy..." Steel said gasping. Flint pulled his brother away from a smashing giant fist. A low rumble revirberated through their bodies. Limbo was growling. The white glossy eyes stared at them.

"How are we supposed to take on a god!" Gumball cried out. He ducked to avoid a swipe of Limbo's hand. Flint ran up over the arm. He landed next to Gumball.

"Simple. We take out the heart!" Flint pointed to the beast's chest. There was an unconsious body of Tyrone sleeping in an glassy orb. "All we have to do is remove him from the heart." Flint said. "See? Simple." Steel got up and limped over to them, readying himself.

"You can do it, Gumball. Hell, you did most of the fighting for the past week by yourself. I just knew Tyrone would be tougher for you, so I took over then. But since I'm not in your mind, you are gonna have to trust us." he said not taking his eyes off of the giant staticed mass beast.

"But... I..." Gumball was losing hope. Limbo laughed.

"**_Fools... you shall all parish by my reigne!"_ **

Limbo's voice was distorted. It hurt just to even listen to the sentence. Gumball was scared now. He felt his hand being taken. Steel was holding it with a smile.

"Have trust and faith. You'll see that you can do better than any of us." Steel said. He jumped high up with Gumball dangling below him. Flint was following them.

"We'll keep him distracted! You go inside and remove the heart!" Flint said taking hold of Gumball's other hand. "We know you can do it." Together, the brothers threw Gumball toward Limbo. Gumball yelled as Limbo opened his mouth. Gumball fell into darkness. He landed on something soft.

"Huh?" Gumball realized he was on a black tounge. "Eww..." Gumball got up and noticed stained glass stairs leading up to a circular opening. Gumball began his ascent.

* * *

><p>Steel avoided another swipe of the god's hand. Flint kicked off the swinging arm avoiding it. They were free falling from the hieght. They flipped and spun to avoid swipes and flicks. Flint glided over to him.<p>

"Let's hope the kid doesn't have to face anything and can do this with ease!" he shouted over the air rushing past them.

"I hope so! Thankfully this guy is slow!" Steel shouted back. The flipped over and landed on their feet on the ground. The ground beneath them was left with small holes. The impact didn't even shake them a bit.

"Uh oh..." Flint positioned himself. Limbo's Srevants were beginning to crow around the brothers. Back to back the brothers stood, surrounded by an army of Limbo's Servants.

"I don't think we can take them all on." Steel said.

"Well, I say we are dealing with 50 waves? So... you up to the challenge?" Flint smirked. Steel smiled.

"You had to ask?" The brothers broke the formation and began to spin and swing their claws around, cutting down any creature that stood in their way.

* * *

><p>Gumball felt his strength return. The pain didn't even bother him anymore. His cuts and bruises began to heal instantly as he entered the opening. His fur no longer matted or caked with blood. The tears in his clothes sewed themselves back together. Gumball watched this in wonder.<p>

"Wow!" Gumball then shook his head. "Gotta focus now Gumball... for everyone's sake." he said to himself. He spotted a weird looking door in the middle of the area. Gumball walked to it and opened the door. He found himself engulfed in white light. Opening his eyes, he gasped. The room pulsated with veins. A 9 meter mass of flesh was formed agains the back wall. The veins travled to a body. Tyrone's body. The veins had grown out of him. Trailing into the walls and floors.

"Blech." Gumball stuck out his tounge. He walked over to the giant mass and climbed it. The squishy feel made chills go down Gumball's spine. "Aww man this is so gross..." Ignoring the sound and feel, he climbed his way up and finally reached the body of Tyrone. Tyrone's body moved. He was still breathing. "You see, this is what happens when you fuse with a god." Gumball said to the breathing body, unsheathing his claws. He swung to cut the veins. His claws bounced off. Gumball lost his balance and fell to the bottom of the room. He heard laughter as he hit the squishy floor. It was soft enough that Gumball bounced off it a few times. He then heard the clanking of armor. Turning around he saw a tall armored man standing by the wall.

"You..." his voice boomed. Gumball got up.

"Who are you?" he asked the man in armor. Silence. The man held out his hand slowly. Then a yellow transparent light formed. Gumball adverted his eyes. The light dimmed and in the man's hand was a spiked sword with a spiked hand guard.

"Xmortis..." the armored man said.

"Xmortis?" Gumball wondered if he was talking to him, the sword or to himself. The man crouched low and sprinted toward Gumball. Gumball reacted with a spin dodge. The armored man swung vertically at Gumball. Gumball ducked and kicked at the chest plate. A hollow sound came through. Gumball backed up.

"Wait... you're just... walking armor? With no one inside?" Gumball asked the armored man. It was silent. He raised his sword and it glowed. He swung it and a yellow slash wave came out. Gumball avoided it. 'Who is this guy?' Gumball wondered. Gumball pivoted his feet and he kicked off the ground. He swung his claws down on the helm. He felt them go right through. He watched as the helm split into two and fell to the floor. Gumball looked on in horror. This was no man, but a mere child! A head of a yellow cat with pupiless eyes stared at him. The armor broke off. Gumball was knocked back into the wall. A young child cat stood there, holding the spiked sword. His fur gave off a yellow transparent aura.

"Parish..." the boy said. His soft voice was echoed by a deeper voice. He raised the sword and it glowed. Gumball shook off his wonder and avoided a series of slash waves. The boy was faster now.

'This can't be! He is younger then me! He must be possessed by something else. This doesn't feel like Limbo's aura.' Gumball slipped on the floor. He rolled to avoid the boy coming down on him. 'I have to remove the heart whether he is attacking me or not. I got to remove it!' Gumball ran to the pulsating wall and climbed it. The boy looked on as the blue cat climbed. He tilted his head. Gumball almost lost his grip. Where his left hand had grabbed on, a bellow of air pushed it off the wall. Gumball regained his grip and kept climbing. 'Gogogogogogo!' Gumball pushed himself as he kept repeating this. The yellow cat tilted his head the other way and another bellow of air threw his feet off. Gumball dug his claws into the flesh and regained his grip. He made it to the top.

"Yes!" he cried in victory. But one problem... how is he going to cut it if the veins are as hard as steel? Something dug into the wall beneath him. The boy stared at him. Gumball looked down and saw the spiked sword. He gripped it and pulled it up. He felt a strond prescence from the sword. Gumball then turned and faced the breathing body of Tyrone. Gumball gripped the sword and raised it.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with, Tyrone." Gumball said. He brought down the sword onto the veins. The sword cut them apart. Gumball swung and swung untill there was not a singal one left around Tyrone. Gumball then finished the blow by stabbing the sword into the body of Tyrone. A painful yell from him made Gumball sure he hit the mark.

* * *

><p>Flint and Steel were back to back again, gasping for air.<p>

"There are too many of them!" Flint said.

"Just a little longer!" Steel said. Then he stopped. The creatures were withering. The brothers looked up to the torso of Limbo. It was ripping out some of his chest. It roared in pain.

"Haha! The kid did it!" Flint cheered. Steel smiled.

"See Gumball? Just a little faith." Steel said.

* * *

><p>Gumball backed up. He was standing in front of the door on the circular opening. He did it. He saved everyone. He dropped the spiked sword. It vanished. Gumball turned and saw the armored boy staring at him.<p>

"Untill we meet again..." the voice boomed out of it. He wisped away into yellow transparent smoke. Gumball laughed lightly and slumped against the door.

"Aww... I'm all tired." Gumball said. He closed his eyes. He hadn't realized that whiteness began to slither toward him. Soon, Gumball felt himself floating on his back. "I hope... I did the right thing..." Gumball uttered. His body suspeneded in the pure blankness.

_You did it!... _

Gumball heard the voice in the back of his mind. It wasn't Steel's. It sounded soft and angelic. And feminin.

"Who... are you?" Gumball asked through his mind.

_It's time to wake up... young hero..._

A flashing white light engulfed Gumball's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... So who is this mysterious Xmortis? If he attacked the brothers back in their era... why has he helped Gumball take down the all mighty being of darkness Limbo? All these will be answered in my soon to be second fan fiction. I plan to make this a saga. And it seems that some new things will happen to Gumball in the future. For now, thanks for reading this chapter. It's not over yet. One more chapter to go. :) tune in next time to catch the conclusion of this story.<strong>

**Music:**

**Any thing you find epic to go with the fight and some sad theme song at the end. Enjoy!**


	17. The New Hero

**Ch. 17 The New Hero**

* * *

><p>Gumball slowly opened his eyes. Flint and Steel stood over him.<p>

"You okay?" Steel asked. Gumball got up groggily and looked around. They were back inside the hole. The sky was back to its' original hue and the grass back to green.

"What happened to Limbo?" Gumball asked getting up and brushing himself off. Flint shrugged.

"All we know was being engulfed in a bright light and suddenly back here." he said. Then he realized. "Crap! Ayann!" Flint ran over, but stopped. He saw the smiling face of Ayann being carried by Blitz. Ayann pulled Flint in for a hug.

"You are okay!" she joyfully said. Flint blushed.

"It's not like I haven't been there and back..." Flint mumbled. Steel smiled softly at the two. Gumball walked over to him.

"Well?" Gumball asked.

"Well what?" Steel asked.

"Don't you like Ayann?" Gumball asked. He shook his head.

"She's not really my type. But I'm glad to see those two back together again after so long..." Steel said. "I remember when I sealed me and my brother inside the Relic, she kept it in her room. I could hear from her heart that she longed for Flint to return safely to her. She loved him. But she never thought someone of royalty would take interest for her." Steel chuckled. "Little did she know, Flint also longed for her more then getting out of there and getting revenge on me."

"Your people must have good senses." Gumball said. Steel nodded.

"Atteeeention!" Blitz shouted. Gumball and Steel both stood stiff as a broom. Blitz walked to them. "At ease soldiers." he said. Gumball realized what had just happened.

"What was that for?" Gumball asked.

"Kid, after the death of my men, I had lost all hope for my well being. But when you showed up, you made me think differently. I would have been proud to have you on my squad." Blitz said. Gumball smiled.

"Thanks, Sargent, but I'm not really into military." Gumball said. Blitz nodded.

"The rest of my team have your friends and family and are taking them to safety." Blitz said. His walkie talkie garbled.

"Sir, you won't believe what we are seeing!" a voice sounded through.

"What is it, soldier?" Blitz replied back.

"T-those things... they are vanishing. Vanishing into thin air!" the soldier turned up the volume.

"I'm sorry, repeat?" Blitz asked again. The voice was loud enough that everyone had to cover their ears a bit.

"I repeat, those things are vanishing!" the soldier answered back.

"Well I'll be dammed. Kid, you did it! You just saved the entire town!" Blitz said. Gumball scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Err... thanks?" Gumball wasn't really sure how to answer back to this.

"I'll tell the mayor when we reunite you with your family. He will have to hear about this." Blitz said. "Come on!" Blitz walked to his armored vehicle and got in. Steel picked up the Relic and walked with the others into the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Richard stood with his kids, holding the groggy Nicole. She opened her eyes.<p>

"R...Richard?" she ased. Richard smiled back to her.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Richard said.

"Where are the kids?" Nicole asked trying to look around. She winced. "Ow... my head..."

"Don't try to move much." Richard said kissing her forehead.

"Mom, you're okay!" Darwin and Anais cheered in unison. Richard kneeled and held his wife level with them. They hugged her tightly. Nicole smiled.

"Of course I am. Your mother is not so delicate then you think." Nicole said with a wink. Then she noticed Gumball missing. "Where is Gumball?" she asked.

"Mom..." Anais spoke. "Gumball decided to stay behind and deal with Tyrone." she said. Nicole looked worried.

"Is he okay?" she asked them.

"Of course I am mom." a voice said. The Wattersons turned and saw a happy looking Gumball waving to them. "Hi." he greeted. The all tackled him into a hug.

"Oh, my darling little angel. You are alright!" Nicole said.

"What happened to you?" Darwin asked.

"long story." Gumball said.

"Hey, you aren't all battered anymore!" Anais said.

"That's my boy!" Richard said. The Wattersons have reunited. Soon, the Wattersons were crowded by Gumball's class mates.

* * *

><p>Steel, Flint and Ayann looked on at the crowd.<p>

"Heh, Gumball is lucky to have people who are there for him." Steel said.

"Maybe it's because he's always there for them." Ayann said. Flint chuckled.

"Yeah..." then Flint turned away from them. "I have to apologize... to both of you..." he said. Steel looked on in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" his brother asked him.

"I lost site of what you two really are to me... all because of my plot of revenge on you." Flint said. Ayann smiled.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't you who released Limbo's Servants onto this town." she said. Flint looked up to the sky.

"It must have been him..." Flint thought. Steel nodded.

"Xmortis." Steel said. Ayann shook her head.

"Why did he release them?" she asked.

"I think I know the answer." Flint said. He turned to them. "He may be after The Soul." he concluded.

"What purpose does he have for that? Isn't he just a possessed boy in armor?" Steel asked. "There must be something else."

"Then maybe we should do a bit of research in our era." Ayann spoke up. The two brothers nodded in agreement. Steel pulled out the Relic.

"If we are to get back to our era, we are gonna have to use this." he said holding it up. "And from where it was found from."

"I think we should hang around for one more day. We could help the town rebuild." Flint said. Steel smiled.

"Since when were you the charitable type?" Steel asked him.

"You questioning my judgment?" Flint said.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwords<strong>

And so the town gradually began to rebuild itself. With the help of the mayor, the military and the citizens, the town was back to the way it was. Somewhere outside the town, in a small blue house, lived a family. I wouldn't call them your everyday type of family. This is a more peculiar type of family. The Watterson resident stood tall, yet so small. Inside, the Wattersons ate lunch at the dinning table. Richard Watterson, eatingtwo servings of hot dogs. Anais Watterson, reading deep within her book. Nicole Watterson, reading the paper. The title read:

**The Mysterious Disappearance of a Corrupt Businessman **

_Know one knows what has happened to Tyrone, friend to the mayor, enemy to the rainbow factory. Workers have decided to action and voted to see who will take over the business. To everyone's surprise, retired businessman, Mushi Masomi, father of 12 year old Masami, decided to step up and take over the business._

A picture of Masami with her father smiled at Nicole. She sighed with reliefe.

"I'm glad he's back. It was getting so boring not having him around." Nicole said.

"Why is that?" Richard asked.

"He is great to pull pranks on." Nicole said taking a sip of her coffee. They stared at her. They have never imagined her to be a prankster. Darwin Watterson sat next to his best friend. They were reading the funnies. Then Gumball stood up.

"Oh man! I almost forgot!" He took off to the door.

"Honey, don't forget the gift." Nicole reminded. Gumball grabbed the wrapped present, ran out the door and took off down to the dig site.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the hole, Steel, Flint and Ayann sat in a circle around the Relic. They held two fingers in front of them and were chanting. Gumball slid down the hill and walked over to them. The Relic hovered a bit then fell to the ground. Steel frowned.<p>

"Well damn." he said. Steel stood up and stretched. Flint fell onto his back. Ayann studied the Relic.

"No good?" Gumball asked.

"What do you think?" Flint said with his arms behind his head.

"Flint." Ayann said. Flint caught the tone in her voice and sighed.

"It's been a couple of days and we still haven't even gotten close to opening the portal." Flint said.

"Not even a single spark." Steel said finishing his stretching.

"Well, maybe your doing something wrong." Gumball suggested.

"In what way?" Flint asked. He was really frustrated and wanted to crack this thing so they could go home.

"You know, like maybe it's in a strange position." Gumball said reaching for the Relic.

"I doubt it really matters." Flint said sighing. Gumball touched the Relic and jumped back. The Relic had sparked and began to glow. Flint jolted up. The Relic hovered and soon a yellow aura formed into an oval. Gumball saw through the portal a giant castle on a hill. The place was beautiful. The trees greener then green and the sky more fresh then polluted.

"How did you do that?" Flint asked. Gumball shook his head.

"I-I don't know..." Gumball took another look at Gumball then gasped.

"Holy crap! I think I know why know!" Steel said in excitement.

"What?" Ayann asked.

"Don't you two see? Look closely at Gumball." Steel said. Flint and Ayann looked at Gumball. Gumball backed up a bit.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Gumball said patting his face. Ayann gasped and Flint's eyes widened.

"You're right!" Flint said. Gumball was still patting his face.

"I don't feel anything." Gumball said.

"Not that, Gumball! Have you looked in a mirror?" Steel said. Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Your resemblance to him is exact." Steel said. Images of a small blue cat flashed through his mind.

The blue cat was about there age and looked exactly like Gumball. He wore a cloak over his light but durable armor. On both his hands were red claw gauntlets with a black shine on them. He kneeled before a surprised Steel. This boy had did the castle a great favor. The images vanished when the boy looked up and smiled.

Gumball stared at the three.

"Okay, you three are completely nuts." Gumball said. Steel then shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really. It was just an event that happened to us before." he said. The portal glowed brighter.

"We better hurry!" Ayann said. Gumball looked down.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. Steel hugged him.

"One day. But remember Gumball. Never lose site of what truly matters." Steel pulled away and walked through the portal. He vanished. Flint stood next to Ayann. Flint smiled at Gumball.

"Stay cool, kid." Flint said.

"We will never forget you." Ayann said. Hand in hand, the two walked through the portal. The portal closed. There silence now. The Relic's glow dimmed and it floated gently back to earth. Gumball realized he hadn't given them the present. He held it in both of his hands and sighed.

"I thought I would find you here." a voice said. Gumball turned and saw Penny.

"Oh, hey Penny..." Gumball greeted glumly. Penny walked over to him.

"You know, it's never good bye forever. We will see them again." Penny said. Gumball looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, your right." he said. Penny held out her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Penny said. Gumball picked up the Relic and with his free hand, he grabbed Penny's hand. Together, the two walked down the sidewalk. The sun had begun to set. Gumball glanced over to Penny. The red sun shined Penny's cute features. Gumball blushed and looked away. Penny turned to him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Gumball turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Gumball said. The two decided to stop and stare at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Penny said.

"Why thank you." the sun said with a wink. The two stared at it with blank faces.

"Well... that killed the moment." Gumball said. Penny giggled. Gumball smiled then looked up to the sky. "Never lose site of what truly matters..." Gumball said under his breath. 'Penny is what matters to me. From this day forward, I'll do my best to protect her from anything.' Gumball thought proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that<strong> **readers. Turns out I didn't save the ending properly and had to re type the whole thing over. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be sure to look for the next part of the saga:**

**The Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura**


End file.
